Santuário de sangue
by Dark.ookami
Summary: Acompanhem a saga de Camus, um filho de um nobre, arrancado de sua vida feliz por bárbaros em guerra. Sua vida, sua morte para o mundo e o renascimento para a escuridão. Side com Love&Blood, mas não é necessário a leitura da outra fict.
1. Chapter 1

**_Saint Seiya não me pertence, pertence à Masami Kurumada e à Bandai, uso seus personagens com carinho 8DDD_**

**_Santuário de sangue _**

**Início**

Guerra dos cem anos, atritos políticos, reis, nobres, o exército, conquistas, nada disso tinha importância para ele. Apenas uma criança, educação rígida, aprendera muitas línguas faladas em toda Europa. Aprendera a cavalgar como um lord, lutar como um guerreiro, matar como um caçador. Aprendera a sentar-se com postura reta, e a conversar com as damas com a mais finada educação. Mas, era apenas uma criança,

Andava atrás de seus irmãos mais velhos nos corredores altos de seu castelo. Seus criados atrás de si para o que precisar. Vestiam-no, penteavam-no, alimentavam-no. Seus pais eram de sangue azul, sua mãe e seu pai eram primos diretos do próprio imperador. Mas viviam em seu próprio feudo, longe da corte, seu pai também não queria saber das guerras, não tinha interesse por política ou lutas.

O pequeno Camus estava sendo criado para ser um líder.

Seus irmãos, um seria um padre, estudava dia e noite, rezando ferforosamente para tal, vinha e ia para o convento com frequência, o outro, um filósofo, professor. Suas irmãs, sendo treinadas para casarem-se com nobres, aprenderam desde cedo a colocar-se em seus lugares, seus irmãos mais novos eram ainda bebês que ele amava.

Uma era em que a França e a Inglaterra eram marcadas por constantes guerras. Castelos foram derrubados, exércitos mortos e empilhados, pequenas vilas saqueadas, tudo em nome do Rei.

Seu humilde castelo de pedras longe do Imperador foi invadido por quem ele não sabia dizer, bárbaros ou a mando da Inglaterra, nada disso teve importância. Viu todos serem assassinados na sua frente enquanto ele cobria seus pequenos olhinhos com suas mãozinhas.

Os gritos, horríveis gritos. Suas irmãs estupradas e afogadas, sua mãe grávida sendo espancada em seu ventre e sangrando até perder seu filho vindo a falecer enquanto de suas partes jorrava o sangue como feto, seus irmãos bebês, gêmeos, foram jogados pelas janelas altas das torres, seus irmãos presos em máquinas horríveis de tortura ao som das gargalhadas daqueles que assistiam e seu amado pai. O pai que tanto amava, seu crânio fora esmagado e seus miolos estavam espalhados por todo o chão e ele, o pequeno Camus, escondido entre os fiéis criado. Por eles, foi pedido que se calasse sobre suas origens, por eles, foi escondido entre os seus. Estava certo de que o imperador viria mais tarde conferir o que se passara com seus primos, mas até lá, se Camus fosse encontrado por esses bárbaros, seria morto certamente.

Teve o rosto sujo de terra, as roupas em frangalhos, agora deveria andar e falar como um servo. Deveria trabalhar e finjir que não conhecia aqueles seres mortos em nome de um Imperador desconhecido.

Todos os criados foram então vendidos como comércio, para seus desespero. Aguardavam o rei da França ansiosamente, em vão. Camus se perdeu entre as crianças comuns e foi carregado para lá e para cá em uma carruagem tosca apertada com mais duas crianças.

Por dias sofreram sem alimentos sentiu seu corpo definhar, as outras crianças, uma com os cabelos loiros e uma garota em prantos, um pouco mais velha que si de cabelos escuros. Todos sujos vestindo retalhos de algodão velho e encardido, cabelos engordurados e rostos cheio de barro. A carroceria parou mais uma vez em outra cidade, colocou mais duas crianças para dentro, também mais velhos que si. Um tinha os cabelos vermelhos, um pouco mais escuro que os seus e um moreno, muito magro que parecia pender e mancava. Mais uma parada e o condutor discutia com alguém, Camus pode entender que ele pegara mais um, menor e mais fraco, tossindo, ele temia pela sua mercadoria mas devia levar a criança para ser vendida.

Chegaram em uma cabana de madeira e palha. O senhor que conduzia a carroça amarrou juntos pelas mãos e puxou sem delicadeza alguma para dentro. O vento estava frio. Camus mal tinha força para andar, e todas as vezes que tropeçava o cordão era puxado para cima. Ele tremia e batia os dentes.

Viu o velho gordo e sujo conversar com a mulher que saiu de dentro da cabana.

-Prenda-os no celeiro, amanhã partiremos. Dê-lhes comida e água.

Pratos de barro foram jogados no chão com algum tipo de alimento não identificável, o cheiro era ruim, a água em um balde estava enlamaçada e o celeiro tinha cavalos amarrados que defecavam no chão.

Camus se encolheu em um canto e abraçou as pernas finas, seu corpo não parava de tremer. Não tinha vontade de comer e olhou as outras quatro crianças atacarem a comida como animais selvagens. Apertou os olhos com força era assim, gostaria de morrer naquele momento.

Viu dentro de seus olhos as cenas se repetindo, sua mãe, seus irmãos, seu pai. Viu o fogo e os gritos, e alguns empregados sendo mortos e outros rendidos. Viu-se sendo arrastado para fora de sua própria casa e sendo empurrado para lá e para cá.

Sua família era católica, claro, como muitos na época, mas sua mãe não era muito fiel à igreja, não acreditava na redenção, era, como muitos, apenas frequentadora assídua para seu bem-estar social. E muitos de seus professores confessavam-no em segredo, não crer no Deus dos católicos e sim outros deuses ou deusas. Camus, diferente dos outros jovens nobres da época tinha uma visão diferenciada do destino e das punições divinas, mas dessa vez, pela primeira vez em sua vida, rezou com fé e fervor para ser morto e levado embora.

Seu pai... começou a chorar ao se lembrar de seu rosto desfigurado e o sangue jorrando nos pés do soldado.

Sentiu seu ombro ser tocado e deu um pulo, não tinha visto ninguém se aproximar, mas estava abatido demais para se importar. Grandes olhos azuis olhavam para si e uma mão fechada com um punhado de comida estava em seu rosto.

Ainda perdido com o susto, esticou as mãos e pegou a massa branca e o outro garoto sorriu.

Era estranho como suas entranhas haviam aberto o apetite ao sentir o cheiro ruim vindo da comida, e o Camus o enfiou enteiro na boca sem cuidado, engasgando logo depois.

O garoto passou a mão em sua cabeça em um carinho silencioso rindo e sentou ao seu lado.

O calor emanado pelo seu corpo era agradável, estava frio demais e acabaram por dormir ali, juntos.

Os primeiros raios de sol da manhã passaram tranquilamente pelos buracos nas toras de madeira chegando até seus olhos. Era vermelho o que via por trás das pálpebras. Sentiu seu estômago doer um pouco de manhã, consequência de ter comido tão rapidamente depois de dias de jejum, precisava beber um pouco de água.

Algumas galinhas e galos já acordaram e os cavalos respiravam alto e relinchavam. As outras crianças estavam caídas no chão em volta da comida, dormindo profundamente abraçadas à si mesmas no chão enlamaçado. Camus estava recostado na parede com o garoto loiro ao seu lado. Seu braço, onde o garoto dormia, estava quente. O rosto sujo do menino ressonava suavemente, seu peito coberto pelo tecido rasgado que deveria ser sua roupa, subia e descia. Seus cabelos eram de cor clara, mas a cor exata não podia ser vista, não sujo como estava, mas haviam cachos largos e mal-arrumados nele, e caíam ao lado da cabeça até seus ombros. Olhos grandes e nariz pequeno, boca grande com lábios delicados. Parecia a reencarnação dos anjos nos livros da igreja. Seus braços eram finos e o rosto corado, deveria estar com um pouco de fome, como ele próprio.

Tentou se levantar sem acordar ninguém, não queria ser perturbado, oras que bobagem, por que deveria ser? Nem ao menos sabia se algum deles entendiam sua língua natal ou latin. Ajoelhou-se cuidadosamente de frente para o balde. A lama havia se separado da água e mergulhou as mãos com cuidado no líquido transparente. Seu corpo tremeu com o toque gélido, era inverno ainda. Bebeu rapidamente, sentiu a água fria percorrer todo o caminho até seu peito e depois se aquecer e não sentir mais, colocou as mãos na água novamente e agora, lavava o rosto. A lama lentamente se misturava com a água dançando em círculos.

Uma criança acordou, a mais magra que entrara por último, mas não levantou, apenas observava-o com a cabeça jogada no chão.

Ele tremia, seus olhos pareciam extremamente, fechando e abrindo com dificuldades, Camus olhou novamente, não olhava para si, estava apenas acordado. Sua respiração era bem mais rápida do que a do loiro.

-Pobrezinho- ouviu a voz do loiro como um sussurro para si mesmo em latim. Camus se assustou, o garoto olhou para ele sorrindo de leve, sim, Camus entendia latim e ele notara agora.

-Dor de mais. Passou a noite chorando de dor. Não vai sobreviver ao amanhecer de amanhã.

Era uma voz suave e doce como a de todas as crianças, mas sabia pelo seu tom, talvez ficaria grande e forte como um touro.

Camus olhou assustado, de repente seus olhos azuis estavam ainda maiores e sua sombracelha havia subido, fazendo com que a testa enrugasse levemente. A lama havia secado e a terra craquelava em seu rosto. Camus extendeu a mão e bateu um pouco com os dedos finos.

Ele riu baixinho. Camus adorou sua risada. Que risada triste, mas sincera.

-Entende o que eu falo então?- ele perguntou suavemente. Aquela garota-disse ele sem esperar resposta- que veio conosco primeiro, ela não me entende, não sei que língua fala, só sei que ela está muito bem, digo, saudável, mas aquele menino, pobre menino, não vai sobreviver, eu sei, vai morrer logo. Vê como treme? Seu corpo todo dói e não está respirando direito. O outro garoto também não está muito bem, mas não acho que vá morrer.

-Você fala demais, garoto!- o outro garoto levantou com dificuldades, Camus pode ver agora claramente, ele era um pouco maior que os dois, uns dois ou três anos mais velho talvez. Parecia grande demais para seu próprio corpo e era um pouco desajeitado. Tinha os cabelos negros longos até as costas e estava igualmente sujo. Sua perna sangrava e ele mancava ao andar até a porta. Deu um puxão, sabia o que fazia, estava apenas vendo se estava trancada, e estava.

A porta tremeu e rangiu um pouco e ouviu o barulho do metal lá fora. Alguns cavalos se assustaram e soltaram grunidos nervosos.

E o garoto voltou ao seu lugar, deitando no chão. Cruzou os braços sob a cabeça e fechou os olhos.

-Não faz diferença, se saírmos irão nos matar, se não forem eles serão outros, é melhor que aceitem seus destinos, nem que seja a morte como esse aí.

Camus viu os olhos do garoto no chão se fecharem e abrirem novamente, tem a impressão de que os viu virar para cima e ele fez uma careta de dor.

Nenhum deles se conheciam, nenhum deles entendia o que o outro tinha passado, mas estavam juntos, temendo a morte de seu próprio jeito.

A garota acordara com o barulho e viu o outro no chão, gemendo. Se aproximou dele, talvez houvesse um instinto maternal dela, talvez só tivesse visto alguém querido morrer dessa maneira e pegou um pedaço de tecido que achou, molhou um pouco na água e a colocou sobre a testa. O garoto aparentemente sentiu um breve alívio.

O outro garoto de cabelos vermelhos-escuros levantou-se e foi em direção a um cavalo e ficou ali olhando-o.

-Não se preocupe, por enquanto estamos vivos-disse sussurrando.

Não demorou muito para o grande velho meio careca abrir a porta barulhenta. Atrás dele a mulher que trouxera a comida tinha uma expressão completamente azeda. Um a um foram empurrados de volta para a carroça.

Chacoalhava com certa violência agora, provavelmente o homem pegara mais confiança na estrada durante o dia.

O sol tentava em vão esquentar o clima seco e gelado. O garoto doente agora se contorcia no chão e respirava alto e fundo com um barulho de animais sendo torturado.

Era horrível, vira praticamente toda sua família ser morta, mas jamais tinha visto alguém morrer dessa maneira. Agonizante, delirando. Devagar se rendendo aos braços frios da morte, o sol estava a pino quando a garota olhou para eles um a um nos olhos, dizendo sem palavras que ele havia partido. E ela se sentou em um dos cantos, abraçando os próprios joelhos e chorando em silêncio por uma alma que não conhecia.

Camus viu o mais velho com a ferida na perna continuar a encarar o vazio. O outro de cabelos vermelhos sentou-se ao lado do corpo e disse algumas palavras em uma língua que ele não entendia com os olhos fechados.

-Nem sabemos seu nome- o loiro falou baixinho-poderíamos colocar pelo menos duas moedas em seus olhos para partir em paz e pagar o barqueiro de caronte.

-Tem alguma moeda com você?-Camus disse baixo

Seus olhos arregalaram e virou para ele com um sorriso discreto.

-Você sabe falar então, achei que fose mudo-sorriu-infelizmente não..se tivesse moedas não estaria aqui.

-Preocupem-se com a sua vida, ele vai deixar esse cara aqui para apodrecer conosco.-o outro estava impaciente, olhava para fora e depois para os dois- se ficarem pensando nos mortos vão definhar.

Era final da tarde já, Camus estava ainda encostado em um canto longe do corpo. O outro ruivo cobrira sua face com um pedaço de sua própria roupa, não que seu rosto estivesse deformado ou algo, ele acabou morrendo com a expressão de alguém dormindo. Mas cobrira por respeito.

A carruagem parou, o velho apareceu com uns pedaços de pães e um balde de água. Camus olho para fora, estavam na beira de um rio, provavelmente acampariam. Não haviam muitas árvores por perto. O velho os amarrou e empurrou para um pouco longe do acampamento mandando que fizessem suas necessidades logo. Ao ver o corpo do garoto chutou algumas vezes e teve a certeza. Morto. Praguejou e gritou algumas palavras desconexas, levantou o corpo já gelado e o levou para o rio, deixando que a correnteza o levasse.

-Sem cerimônias, sem moedas. Ele não vai descansar.

-Isso não é de nossa conta, já disse e não fale na presença dele.

Imediatamente se calaram. Foram enfiados novamente dentro da grande jaula com rodas barulhentas e trancadas. O garoto com a perna ferida começava a gemer com mais intesidade. Estava infeccionando. Ele mesmo fez um curativo tosco em sua perna, lavando-a na água e enrolando com um pedaço de sua blusa.

-Hei, você da perna ferida, pode me dizer seu nome?- O loiro disse um pouco alto para ser ouvido.

-Para que?

-Se você morrer, eu saberei seu nome e poderei chama-lo três vezes como devemos fazer quando alguém morre.

Ele riu

-De onde vem? Esses costumes não são daqui.

-Longe, viajei por dias, não sei que terras já percorri. Fui vendido a vários donos já.

Camus se endireitou, comeu o pão que amassava em sua mão à um tempo.

-E você? Porque fala a língua do imperador daqui?

-Meu pai, ele me ensinou essa e outras línguas também.

-Garoto, não precisa colocar duas moedas em meus olhos, não acredito nessas bobagens todas, isso não faz parte de mim. Sei que vou morrer, não agora, vai levar dias ainda, mas sei que estou condenado. Mas pode chamar meu nome, se quizer. Me chamo Zeta.

O loiro sorriu, olhou para a garota e o outro garoto de cabelos vermelhos e depois para Camus.

-Você, como se chama?

Camus continuou olhando em silêncio, não pretendia fazer amigos, aliás não pretendia nada. A idéia da morte ainda estava em sua mente.

-Hewke- o outro respondeu- sou Hewke, garoto ruivo diga o seu nome para podermos mandá-lo para outro mundo quando você morrer.

-Não acredito nisso, não tenho suas crenças.

-Então no que você crê?

Ele olhou em silêncio por alguns instantes e a garota ainda estava encolhida, se esforçando para tentar entender a conversa, mas nada. Camus notara agora que tinha a impressão que já a tinha visto. É, era ela, uma garota que costumava ver na vila vizinha, uma amiga de seus irmãos .

-Leida?

Ela virou para Camus.

-É você, não? Amiga de meus irmãos? – usava uma língua que os outros não conheciam e ela negou com a cabeça, mas parecia ligeiramente emocionada por entender o que ele falava. Francês.

-Sou Milia, irmã de Leida.

Imediatamente se sentiu aliviado, um alívio sem igual. Estava se sentindo totalmente solitário com aquelas pessoas que falavam apenas latim, finalmente sentiu um dos seus.

Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos suicidas que não havia a percebido realmente. Eram parecidíssimas,Leida era apenas um pouco mais velha. Mas os mesmos olhos verdes profundos, e cabelos lisos castanhos. A mesma expressão de que sabia tudo . Camus admirava Leida, ela era culta, lia muito apesar de terem se encontrado poucas vezes ele sentia uma grande afinidade por ela. Mas ela tinha um amor profundo por seus irmãos.

Seu pai era amigo de pai de Camus. A parentemente sua irmã não estudava tanto quanto ela.

-Meu nome é Milo- disse o loiro finalmente, provavelmente estava incomodado pelas suas conversa com a garota. Era indelicado de sua parte, sabia disso, mas ela estava lá e não sabia falar latin como eles e ela voltou a se fechar.

-Milia, o que houve com você?-Camus virou-se novamente para a garota. Ela lhe disse que sua família toda havia sido morta assim como a sua, seu líder havia resistido e todos pagaram por isso.

Lembranças dolorosas, Camus se lembrou que seu pai não resistiu, pediu a compreenção dos saqueadores e mesmo assim sua família estava condenada.

Camus deixou-se deitar em um canto e fechou os olhos, devagar, perdeu a consciência

...oooOOOooo...

Olá abiguinhos e abiguinhas lol.

Tá, brincadeira, comecei essa fict um pouco depois de começar o Love&Blood pois achei que o foco da outra fict é mais na dupla HyogaXIsaak. Como sou apaixonada pelo fadado IceXpoison, resolvi me aprofundar um pouco mais na história dos dois.

A história daqui não tem muito a ver com a do Love&Blood inicialmente, depois eu falarei sobre os conflitos da outra fict, dando ênfase no foco do Camus.

Eu já escrevi boa parte dessa fict aqui, quem começar a acompanhá-la não vai precisar necessariamente ler a outra (que está monstruosamente longa) mas seria interessante ver xDD.

Estou me dedicando bastante à essas duas ficts pois é meio que um sonho escrever sobre vampiros, sou uma fã quase doente de Anne Rice, um dos meus sonhos mais profundos é ficar tão over-foda quanto ela *-*.(sonho nada humilde mas...) Amo Lestat, Marius, Louis e Armand (fugindo da fict)

Er...bem..anyway sempre fui fã de vampiros, desde quando lia os manuais do vampiro, a máscara. Meu irmão mestrava então tinah vários livros, embora eu nunca tenha jogado com ele, só com outros mestres.

Anywho, espero que gostem e acompanhem essa fict, feita com muito carinho e a amor XDDDD

Agradeço quem continua lendo meus delírios até ake XDD

Até a próxima


	2. Chapter 2

**_Saint Seiya não me pertence, pertence à Masami Kurumada e à Bandai, uso seus personagens com carinho 8DDD_**

Os personagens Hewke, Zeta e Milia são de criação própria.

**_Destino selado_**

Deitado ali na carroça, novamente sentiu frio, o ar tinha um cheiro de folhas húmidas que só a noite tinha,suas entranhas agora doíam com a fome, mesmo que à algum tempo havia decidido morrer. Mas havia algo estranho, suas costas estavam aquecidas, é, aquele loiro, Milo estava encostado em si, provavelmente para se aquecer também. Abriu os olhos com dificuldade, estava escuro, olhou através das grades de madeira para cima da gaiola e viu a lua, grande e brilhante. Ainda era noite.

Sentou-se, sua barriga definitivamente doía. Camus esfregou os olhos com as mãos pequenas e tentou observar seu pequeno grupo de órfãos condenados.

A garota Milia estava sozinha, deitada em posição fetal abraçando seu próprio corpo, treima levemente. O garoto com o ferimento da perna, Zeta, dormia sentado recostado na grade com uma mão sobre a perna. O último, Hewke, dos cabelos vermelhos dormia estirado em um canto com os braços e pernas abertas..

Camus sentiu Milo se remexer de leve, estava acordado.

-Está com fome?-sussurrou para não ser ouvido por nenhum dos outros companheiros.

Camus acentiu.

-Tome, roubei ontem enquanto estávamos lá fora- Camus tirou de dentro dos trapos que seriam suas roupas um pedaço grande de pão sujo- ele não notou, carrega muita comida com ele para ele mesmo.

-E você?

-Comi a minha parte já, roubei o suficiente para duas pessoas acho.

Camus colocou as mãos sobre o pão, empurrando-a delicadamente de volta para Milo.

-Guarde para você. Não o quero.

Milo riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Seus cabelos sujos eram bonitos até engordurados como estavam e a lua iluminava metade do seu rosto deixando um brilho pálido e uma sombra levemente macabra.

-Coma, ande, antes que os outros a vejam, não posso guardar comida aqui. Vão brigar comigo por ela, roubei-a para você, sei que você quer, coma.

Camus olhou para os olhos azuis sorridentes, a boca tranquilamente em forma de arco se abriu de leve mostrando os dentes alinhados.

Segurou o pão analisando de leve, estava com terra mas isso não seria problema. Enfiou um pedaço generoso na boca, dessa vez não enguliu de uma vez, mastigou pacientemente cada mordida, saboreando o sabor de ser alimentado.

-Porque me trata assim?

-Assim?

-Digo, vem me trazer alimentos, vem conversar comigo.-Camus agora engolira o último pedaço, era bom, muito bom. Naquele momento a morte não lhe passava pela cabeça, apenas queria conversar. Ouvir a voz de alguém dirigida a ele.

-Não posso guardar, vão ficar bravos comigo. E, gostei de você.

Camus rubrou envergonhado, era estranho ouvir essas coisas de alguém que acabara de conhecer, mas agradeceu educadamente o pão e voltou a se jogar no chão.

E Milo ergueu o braço para cima, as estrelas brilhavam.

-Vê aquele conjunto? Aquela estrela brilhante no meio, aquela é Antares, a estrela mais brilhante de escorpião. Minha mãe me dizia que, quando eu nasci ela brilhou como nunca. Meu povo dizia que aquele era o escorpião, o escorpião que defendia a nossa deusa Artemis e morreu para protegê-la. Minha mãe falava que era essa a missão de quem nascia sob essas estrelas, defender a quem amamos.

Ele respirou profundamente, sua mãe..como seria a sua vida antes de ser capturado? O que acontecera com ele? Ele, Milo, tinha uma família, ele saíra de algum lugar, ele, os outros, cada um deles tinha sua própria história. De repente ocorreu à Camus que ele parara de perguntar coisas à seu respeito.

-Não vai mais perguntar meu nome?

-Você quer dizer?

Ele não respondeu, apenas olhou para cima para o conjunto de estrelas que se chamava escorpião. Milo segurou sua mão e virou-se de lado, olhou para ele e abriu um largo sorriso mostrando os dentes.

-Foi o que pensei..

O grupo foi acordado com um chute e berros do velho na carroça, ele abriu o grande cadeado e puxou a garota para fora pelos braço. Ela tropeçou e caiu algumas vezes antes de ver uma outra carroça esperando por ela com outras escravas, todas mulheres .

Milia passou a chorar compulsivamente antes de tomar um estrondozo tapa em seu rosto para se calar.

Ela sabia o que aconteceria com ela agora, tinha idade para saber. Todas as outras garotas da outra carroça eram mais ou menos da mesma idade, todas belas. É claro, seria vendida como concubina de algum lorde desgraçado que gostava de menininhas.

Um senhor e um rapaz discutiam tranquilamente enquanto esperavam a garota ser puxada como um animal.

Os quatro agora estavam em silêncio assistindo a cena. Isso aconteceria com eles também, não? Seriam vendidos um a um para algum lugar, provavelmente nenhum deles teria sorte de encontrar um senhor gentil. E queriam? Camus pensou em si mesmo, para ele tanto fazia ser vendido a um rico senhor feudal ou ir para os campos de concentração, era na morte que ele pensava na maior parte do dia.

O velho segurou Milia pelo braço e o outro a apertou, apertou sua cintura e seus seios também, apertou sua coxa. Ele empurrou-a para o rapaz segurar enquanto espiou os rapazes.

-Muito magra- disse o velho senhor com seu filho jovem de uns vinte anos. Eram senhores muito ricos obviamente, tinham jóias nos dedos e pescoço, as roupas eram finas, mas não da nobreza, eram comerciantes. O que faria esse tipo de gente comprar escravos na rua? A barba expessa estava suja e ele babava e cuspia quando falava, tinha olhos castanhos escuros moldados com rugas de sua idade. Ele segurava nas barras de madeira, e seu olho direito era perfeitamente visível, tinha a testa encostada na grade enquanto falava- se quizer vendê-los por um bom preço deve alimentá-los direito, se não, adoecem e você perde seu investimento, se morrerem será apenas um peso a mais em sua carroça. E aquele ali, aquele da perna, ele não vale nada, é melhor livrar-se dele, se alguém oferecer qualquer coisa por ele aceite. Aquele ruivo também, é magro demais, e tem cara de doente, não aguentaria viver no campo, seria inútil para diversos tipos de trabalho.

O velho condutor resmungou algo que eles não ouviram e eles viram Milia ser jogada dentro da carruagem, imediatamente ela se encolheu abraçando os joelhos. As outras meninas nem ao menos erguiam seus rostos. Algumas choravam mais, e uma ou outra encarava a carruagem dos garotos.

-E não bata em seus escravos na frente de um vendedor, seu idiota, marcas deixadas fazem cair o preço da mercadoria. E faça o possível para que falem a nossa língua, essas selvagens não são muito úteis para clientes com classe.

A carruagem voltou a andar, chacoalhando violentamente com a estrada rústica. Os cavalos relinchavam e a madeira rangia junto com as correntes e cadeados que prendiam a jaula. O velho homem montado na frente cantava uma canção para os deuses de sua terra . E eles esperavam em silêncio pelos seus destinos.

Era fim da tarde já quando ganharam outra refeição, Camus inicialmente pensou que não faria diferença o encontro com o comerciantes de prostitutas, mas fez. Ganharam uma porção mais generosa de pão e carne, e algumas frutas. Estavam acorrentados agora pelos pés na beira do rio comendo e bebendo água corrente enquanto o velho, nem um pouco temeroso de fugas, se servia com uma bebida forte.

A fogueira crespitava e pulava, fazendo barulhos de pequenos estouros quando a gordura da carne pingava no meio do fogo.

Camus não imaginava que tinha tanta fome, mas comeu com satisfação as frutas e a carne. Assim como os outros meninos. Logo o velho voltaria e os enfiaria dentro da gaiola novamente.

Seria uma espécie de luto pelo destino da menina que se tornara sua companheira por tão pouco tempo? Naquela noite, em silêncio, Hewke e Zeta simplesmente deitaram em seus cantos e dormiram. Milo, suavemente passou o braço pelo pescoço de Camus, abraçando-o com ternura e encostou seus lábios em seu rosto.

-Boa noite- para apenas Camus ouvir.

Já haviam se passado alguns dias desde que fora arrancado brutalmente de sua vida perfeita. Seus companheiros estavam cada dia mais silenciosos, a não ser por Milo, o loiro tagarela a quem Camus acabara se apegando. Ele, com sua inocência infantil, se sentira por algum motivo atraído por Camus e passava o tempo todo perto dele.

Algumas vezes trocavam palavras, algumas vezes era apenas um monólogo, e mesmo após alguns dias, Milo ainda não sabia seu nome.

Chegaram a uma cidade grande com ruas de pedras e casas altas, carruagens passavam e as pessoas gritavam em meio à barracas

O velho falava rapidamente com um senhor mais novo, talvez uns quarenta anos que olhava com atenção para cada um dos garotos. Ele tinha os cabelos negros ondulados e a sombracelha expessa e olhos muito grandes e redondos. Seu rosto era quadrado e forte e Camus tinha certeza, sentia algo de maléfico vindo daquele homem.

Puxou o braço de Camus e apertou-lhes, virou-o e abriu sua boca para conferir seus dentes. Desceu as mãos para as coxas e colocou suas mãos dentro de seus trapos despudoradamente como se analisa animais. Apertou-lhe as partes fazendo-o gemer.

Camus sentiu vontade de morrer naquele momento, mas ele logo passou para a segunda criança.

-Falam nossa língua?-disse rispidamente.

-Oh sim, acho que uns deles devem escrever também, eu os ouvi sussurrando à noite. São fortes e saudáveis, esse com a perna ferida é extremamente inteligente.

-Se buscasse inteligência não procuraria entre escravos que pessoas como você vendem e sim em bibliotecas- ele olhou novamente com a mão no queixo alisando a barba preta rala.

-Seu preço é bom, mas não preciso de quatro. Quero dois.

-Mas é claro.

-O da perna ferida não me interessa.

-Obviamente.

-Esse é muito magro, vou levar o ruivo maior e o loiro. Tome, leve essa bolsa, pode conferir se quizer. Deve pagar o suficiente pelos dois

-Oh, creio que custem mais, entenda, ambos são estudados..

-Ganancioso? Bem, não valem tudo isso, ou pega essa quantia ou eu vou embora e procuro em outros locais, as crianças pobres das periferias são mais baratas que você.

-Mas não encontrará ruivos e loiros tão exóticos quanto esses dois.

O vendedor encarou o rapaz com um grande sorriso e passou os olhos novamente por Milo e Hewke.

-Não, não pagarei uma fortuna para dois escravos quando posso arrumá-los de graça.

-Pense bem, são como mercadorias raras..

Derrotado ele entregou algumas moedas de ouro para o velho.

-Não tenho mais que isso, seu velho mesquinho desgraçado, agora entenda que estou sendo generoso você não merecia isso.

Camus viu Milo ser desamarrado e o velho dando instruções, agora aquele seria seu mestre e deveriam obedecer.

É claro que nenhum deles precisava ser amarrado, como já sabiam, não teríam para onde ir. Milo olhou com tristeza para Camus que retribuiu o olhar. Estavam lado a lado.

Camus se aproximou da orelha de Milo fazendo-o se arrepiar. -Camus.-disse em um sussurro-esse é meu nome.

Ele desejava intimamente que não se separassem, que se fosse vendido que fosse com um deles, querendo ou não, tinham amor um pelo outro agora. Doía por dentro, mas não ousou dizer nada, não podia, não tinha esse direito.

Camus viu Milo tremer de leve, mas ele se esforçava o máximo para não derrubar uma lágrima como Milia havia feito. Virou-se com cuidado para não ser notado, e, com o mesmo cuidado sussurrou "prometo que nos encontraremos novamente".

No dia seguinte partiram novamente, agora estavam apenas Camus e Zeta. O velho remungava coisas sobre como os dois eram inúteis, um era mais parecido com uma menina de tão fraco e o outro, um inválido.

A ferida de Zeta havia melhorado levemente, Camus –e ele mesmo- poderiam jurar que ele morreria por uma infecção, mas não, ele foi forte. As ataduras indicavam que iria melhorar, devagar, mas iria.

A segunda cidade era maior e mais populosas, as ruas tinham cheiro de comida fresca e preparada também, era barulhento e haviam igrejas de telhados pontiagudos e grandes vitrais. As casas tinham grandes colunas brancas e janelas altas e as praças eram apinhadas de pessoas.

O velho discutia furioso com um rapaz de no máximo dezoito anos, bem vestido e com um porte invejável. Era um nobre, disso podia-se ter certeza.

-Idiota-ouviu o garoto mais velho resmungar.

-Ele vai conseguir nos vender assim?

-Provavelmente, estamos abaixo do preço do mercado, mas se fomos seremos comprados por idiotas tão grandes quanto ele.

-Você nasceu por aqui?

O rapaz ergueu uma sombracelha curioso pelas perguntas do menino, havia ele pegado a mania do loiro tagarela?

-Não- respondeu- sou de uma terra distante também,não vê? Tenho traços diferentes dos seus. Falo outras línguas também.

-Não sou daqui também, senhor, sou de longe. Escreve?

-Claro.

-Porque está aqui?

-Meu povo morreu na mão desses idiotas que se acham cultos, chamaram meu pequeno reino de bárbaro e nos atacaram, nós, um povo pacífico- ele meneou a cabeça indignado- estudamos vários povos, tínhamos um vasto conhecimento sobre o mundo, os povos e a história da humanidade e vivemos em paz, plantamos, colhemos, criamos cavalos e é assim que nos retribuem. É ridículo e chega a ser irônico.

Camus olhou para a rua apinada de pessoas, vozes, caixas, carroças, pedras, animais, era uma mistura estranhamente agradável de sons. Olhou para seu amigo agora, parecia tão forte, mas destruído por dentro, jamais ouviu Zeta falar de seu passado novamente.

...oooOOOooo...

Olá amigos XDD

Andei com preguiça de postar, isto é, preguiça de logar, pois escrever eu ando escrevendo xDDD.

Estamos caminhando devagar pois quero deixar o tipo de vida que Camus teve quando novo antes de passar para a próxima fase, mas aguardem.

Espero que tenham gostado dessa fict.

Reviews, críticas construtivas, "olá eu li" serão muito bem apreciados.

Agradecimentos à minha nechan, que me inspira e me insentiva *-*

bjs

até a próxima


	3. Chapter 3

**_Saint Seiya não me pertence, pertence à Masami Kurumada e à Bandai, uso seus personagens com carinho 8DDD_**

Os personagens Hewke, Zeta e Milia são de criação própria.

**_Destino selado 2_**

Seria sorte, destino? Bem isso não sabia dizer, Zeta e Camus foram adotados por uma família de ricos nobres. O rapaz de dezoito anos que discutia com o vendedor era o filho de um senhor feudal generoso daquele país. Ele havia se surpreendido com a linguagem polida que ouvira os dois conversando e comprara por um preço razoável.

Zeta sabia de cor inúmeros livros de literatura famosa, matemática e ciências. Sabia tudo de comércio e da cultura de vários países. Rapidamente foi de um mero servo à um professor para as crianças do castelo. Camus era um exímio lutador, aprendera diversas línguas e ainda não tinha ao menos treze anos. Seus pais o treinaram para ser um nobre de classe e um guerreiro estratégico.

Camus aprendeu a lidar com os animais nos estábulos e aprendia a ler outras línguas e ensinou os filhos pequenos do senhor a lutar e, mais para frente a escrever, ler e se portar.

Aos poucos ambos foram vistos não como servos, mas sim como professores e parte da família. Ganharam um pequeno pedaço de terreno e alguns cavalos, uma pequena casa de tijolos e pedras, com alguns quartos aconchegantes no segundo andar e uma biblioteca no primeiro repleta de livros antigos. Eles mesmos ganharam alguns servos de cor e alguns empregados, tinham uma pequena plantação e alguns porcos e galinhas. Ganhavam salários e juntavam mais e mais.

Camus era estudado, agia como aprendera em sua infância e mantinha o porte da família real, andava com o tronco erguido e o nariz empinado-o que fazia Zeta rir as vezes e chamá-lo de "o falso conde". Ia à igreja todos os domingos às missas confessar ao padre e pagar sua parte da salvação divina, não por acreditar, mas por assim ter sido criado, como sua mãe falava para fazer. Zeta o acompanhava em suas missas. Zeta era de um outro país, Camus jamais soube de onde, mas ele dizia que não acreditava nos Deuses e salvações, apenas o acompanhava para seu bem-estar social, afinal os ereges eram traidores de Deus, não queria ser queimado vivo.

-Tolice- ele dizia- bobagens, a igreja é contra tantas coisas e seus seguidores a praticam da mesma forma. Por mim a maldade existente entre os homens é o maior dos pecados.

Eram palavras jamais ditas em voz alta. Apenas Camus conhecia esse seu lado assim como apenas Zeta conhecia as origens de Camus. Um filho de conde francês, um nobre de natureza.

Zeta se tornou um homem bonito, tinha cerca de um metro e noventa, uma perna era maior que a outra devido ao ferimento que jamais o permitiu correr como antes, seu tórax largo e braços musculoso, seus cabelos grossos eram lisos negros cortados no ombro como era comum em sua época e estava sempre impecavelmente vestido com seus ternos de veludo de várias camadas. Seu rosto agora adquirira um traço mais forte, o pescoço largo e grandes olhos negros o queixo quadrado, as costeletas grossas e o nariz fino. Sua voz era grossa e forte, mas não sabia nem ao menos segurar uma espada para se defender. Jamais aprendera a lutar. Ele se dizia um erudito e não um guerreiro.

Camus era bonito também, um metro e oitenta e cinco, cabelos longos vermelhos lisos e brilhantes, olhos castanhos-avermelhados amendoados, braços finos e fortes pelas lutas, pernas longas e torneadas, mas tinha o rosto delicado, triangular e a pele muito branca contrastando com as sardas alaranjadas e discretas em seu nariz e bochechas. Andava sempre tão bem-vestido quanto Zeta, com ternos de veludos e babados. A barba era fina e estava sempre bem-aparada. Camus mantinha o cabelo dentro de sua peruca branca em público. Cabelos vermelhos não eram bem-vistos pela sociedade. "Mau agouro" diziam para ele.

Zeta se tornou mais do que sua família, era seu confidente, seu amante, seu irmão. Muitas vezes dividiam a mesma cama, os mesmos servos. Festejavam juntos, dançavam, cavalgavam pelos campos verdes.

Participavam de eventos dos nobres, eram sempre tratados como cavalheiros respeitosos.

Camus adorava passar as noites conversando com Zeta, discutindo suas ambições, Zeta tinha uma perspectiva incrível da vida. Talvez a quase-morte pela sua perna tivesse significado muito para ele. Mancava sim, mas estava vivo, depois de tanto sofrimento desde que deixara sua vila, estava vivo, forte, saudável e acima dos padrões sociais. Podia estudar à vontade, podia beber à vontade. Os dois juntos.

As vezes Zeta falava de Hewke e Milo, e a garota Milia que ambos jamais haviam se encontrado. Hewke era um estudioso como ele, vinha de uma vila vizinha, era bondozo desde que haviam sido sequestrados juntos e muito inteligente, Milo, que não conseguia calar a boca um dia inteiro apesar da irritação de Zeta e Milia, solitária, isolada, provavelmente morava naquele bordel que foi vendida, se eles estivessem vivos quem sabe um dia não se encontrariam?

Zeta tinha um pouco mais de vinte anos agora, tinha uma linda noiva de cabelos negros como a noite, uma das moças que trabalhavam em sua casa, de família pobre, porém com muita bondade. Tinha empregados fiéis e alunos ricos que vinham lhe trazer presentes e mais presentes, e ganhou uma casa em um terreno perto da casa que dividia com Camus para formar sua família.

Para comemorar seu noivado, Zeta foi com Camus e apenas com ele para um bordel, Camus foi contra a início, mas Zeta insistia. Quando ficaram sozinhos nas ruas em direção à casa de luxo Zeta passou a mão sobre seu ombro e caminhava balançando o corpo.

-Andei procurando, meu amigo, eles, nossos ex-companheiros de celas e carruagens. Não achei a garota Milia, mas sei que o dono dessa casa comprou Milo e Hewke.

Camus parou, pensativo. Milo, ele sabia quem era, Zeta falava sempre dele, e ele mesmo pensava nele de vez em quando. O garoto que lhe empurrara sorridente um punhado de comida, o garoto que o abraçou na noite em que o menino sem nome morrera, o garoto que roubara um pão e escondera dentro de suas vestes e entregara-o para Camus. O garoto para quem contou seu nome no ouvido. Camus se lembrava que ele se recostava em si para dormir e que ele sorria o tempo todo, tentava falar com todos em sua volta. Mas tinha uma coisa que ele não se lembrava: seu rosto.

As crianças tem uma mente confusa, Camus se lembrava de seus grandes olhos azuis que piscavam para si, mas não se lembrava de nenhum outro detalhe em seu rosto.

Enquanto caminhava com Zeta, passou a se perguntar, temerosamente se reconheceria Milo, se seria reconhecido. Não sabia mais nada dele, se tivesse trocado de nome, se Milo se lembrava da carruagem. Se estivesse vivo o reconheceria? Se estivesse morto jamais saberia afinal.

Era uma época em que haviam bordéis de luxo para prostitutas caras, casas de banhos e chás, haviam concubinas dos lords e reis, haviam profissionais e os bares sujos de prostíbulos baratos e repleto de bêbados encrenqueiros com mulheres qualquer.

Camus ajeitou as camadas de tecido em seu colarinho e a peruca, suas vestimentas eram creme e dourado, eram as mais finas que possuía, seus sapatos e os de Zeta faziam um barulho suave quando andavam lentamente.

Subiram o morro de estradas de pedras em uma cidade nobre. Haviam poucas pessoas na rua pendendo de fome e algumas carruagens passavam barulhentas com seus cavalos e cocheiros. Ouvia-se pouca coisa saíndo das casas naquela hora da noite, as famílias estariam dormindo já e as casas noturnas conseguiam discrição.

Chegaram à grande mansão de colunas brancas e altas com muitos andares e grandes janelas. Muitas delas com uma luz baixa de vela entre as cortinas. Alguns barulhos de risos e música baixa podia ser ouvido lá dentro. A grande porta de madeira entalhada indicava uma casa de banhos de luxo.

Foram bem recepcionados como cavaleiros por um elegante senhor em terno e logo viram o grande salão de entrada. Ao lado direito uma escada larga com o corrimão bem-trabalhado forrado por um tapete vermelho longo. As janelas estavam cobertas por cortinas pesadas e haviam algumas pessoas andando acompanhadas. Um senhor conhecido de seus antigos mestres andava com uma linda moça em seu braço alisando seu bigode escuro e espesso. O recepcionista indicou que o lado direito seriam as sala de banhos e do esquerdo um grande salão de festas onde era sempre apinados de nobres cavaleiros como eles.

O ar tinha cheiro de insenso e sabão. As mulheres passavam com perucas e maquiagens pesadas agarradas aos braços dos homens, seus seios saltando dos espartilhos apertados e saias em camadas. Muitos rapazes também estavam com o rosto pintado de branco e os lábios vermelhos e bochechas rosadas.

Zeta indicou o lado da festa para Camus. Era realmente um imenso salão, maior que podiam ter imaginados apenas olhando para o lado de fora da mansão. Eles conheciam muitos dos convidados que riam e jogavam e alguns dançavam no centro. Música, bebida, risadas.

Entre as rodas, uma pessoa se destacava, Zeta sorriu e andou animadamente na direção de um rapaz um pouco mais alto que Camus, com longos cachos dourados e costas fortes, vestindo uma túnica romana de luxo branca e vermelha. Então, muitas das preocupações que Camus tinha haviam sumido, ele reconhecera Milo, era ele, tinha certeza. Aqueles olhos azuis, aquele rosto forte, o nariz, o queixo, as mãos, grandes e fortes mãos. Seu rosto não estava pintado como o da maioria dos anfitriões.

Estava tão diferente, tão mudado, mas mesmo assim, era ele, Camus tinha certeza.

Ele virou-se surpreso, erguendo as sobrancelhas e seus olhos pareciam crescer. Abriu um grande sorriso quando teve certeza, ambos eram reais.

-Zeta? Camus? Por todas as Deusas, vocês estão vivos, e bem. Sua voz soou grossa e forte, seu sotaque não existia mais.

Zeta passou os braços em volta de Milo e o abraçou como se abraça um parente antigo, foi seguido por Camus e bem-aceito por seu amigo.

Foram levados por ele à seu quarto no quarto andar, subiram pelas escadas magníficas e corredores largos com muitas portas pelo caminho. A porta de madeira tinha a maçaneta de ferro pesado e uma grande chave com uma argola arredondada. O corredor era iluminado por algumas velas e Milo empurrou a porta com seu corpo, segundo ele, ela emperrava com frequência.

O quarto era espaçoso, havia uma enorme janela para o terraço largo com cortinas pesadas vermelhas e detalhes dourados, havia uma área levemente separadas por biombos de bambu com uma banheira e muitos baldes, uma enorme cama de feno digna de um rei com grandes pilastras segurando suas cortinas transparentes e douradas. Em um canto haviam almofadas e um tapete persa para deitar. Em um outro canto livros e pergaminhos. Na parede havia uma grande pintura de Artemis, a Deusa apaixonada, seu amante Órion e seu inimigo mortal, o escorpião, em uma batalha, em um lindo molde trabalhado de ouro. Como era comum na época, as paredes eram decoradas com desenhos discretos e havia uma lareira em um outro canto. Várias cadeiras estavam espalhadas pelo quarto, assim como um divã com tecido de veludo vermelho tambem, tudo combinando.

Milo foi até um outro canto onde haviam doces, frutas frescas e garrafas e mais garrafas de bebidas e canecas. Encheu três copos com vinho e levou-os para Camus e Zeta, logo em seguida se jogou no divã.

-Então, o que traz meus antigos companheiros de sela à minha humilde casa?

Zeta se aproximou mancando com o copo na mão.

-Vejo que está bem-alimentado. Zeta virou o rosto analisando cada centímetro do quarto, era realmente tudo muito caro.

-Oh sim, eles cuidam bem de suas mercadorias por aqui- Milo bebeu um longo gole de vinho branco, saboreando- vejo que vocês dois estão bem também.

-Tivemos sorte- Zeta também bebeu, mas apenas um gole breve- Milo, você está só por aqui?

-Só? Ah? Pergunta de Hewke? – mais um longo gole, dessa vez pareceu doloroso engolir- ele...ele morreu . Acontece com muitos de nós, digamos que eu também tenha sorte de estar vivo.

Camus bebeu também, observou o semblante de Milo que de repente estava sério. Muito sério.

-Uma grande perda- Milo virou a cabeça de um lado para o outro- ele era um dos melhores daqui, um dos mais inteligentes e e bonitos. Era gentil e bondozo, e um grande amigo com um coração muito bom. Sabem, seus cabelos vermelhos podem ser um pecado para a igreja, mas onde estamos afinal, não é mesmo?- uma risada amarga surgiu em seus lábios- Hewke era o melhor cortesão dessa casa.

Milo fez uma pausa como se quizesse absorver cada palavra que ele mesmo dizia. Zeta abriu a boca para falar algo, mas se calou, esperando Milo voltar a falar.

-Foi ano passado...

Zeta colocou uma mão em seu ombro em sinal de respeito.

-Sinto muito.

Milo jogou sua cabeça para tráz, brincando com o balanço de seus cabelos, e voltou a encará-los sorrindo novamente.

-Está tudo bem, talvez tenha sido certo, ele estava sofrendo.

Um silêncio de luto caiu sobre os três, Milo manteve o sorriso amargo no rosto que fazia com que soubessem o quanto ele tinha perdido. Eles eram íntimos, os três? Afinal estiveram juntos à tanto tempo e apenas por poucas noites. Dias difíceis haviam sido aqueles naquela carruagem de madeira com grades e fechaduras, mas fora o suficiente para terem entre si essa cumplicidade de partilhar o sofrimento.

Talvez não seja questão de tempo para dividir um amor entre os seus. As vezes poucos dias são mais significativos que muitos anos.

Seus olhos vazios agora encaravam o silêncio, era como se uma pesada sombra tivesse se abatido sobre ele.

Milo se levantou como uma dinvindade melancólica, os braços baixos jogados e a cabeça pendendo para o lado, sorriu novamente para Camus e andou lentamente em sua direção. Quando chegou perto o suficiente esticou a mão. Camus extremeceu com a proximidade, podia sentir a respiração e o cheiro de Milo.

A mão passou por cima de seu ombro direito e agarrou uma garrafa de vinho atrás de Camus. Lentamente, Milo voltou para seu lugar anterior, se jogando agora e bebendo um grande gole.

-Há mais de onde saiu, seu quizerem beber.

Camus andou até os dois e sentou-se ao lado, pegou a garrafa da mão de Milo e encheu seu próprio copo.

-Sabem- ele olhava para Camus agora- quando algum de nós morre, digo, os bons como Hewke era, isso significa grande perda de dinheiro para o lugar. E isso não é bom.

-Por quê?- mais um gole de Zeta, Camus temeu ele se embriagar, era sempre trabalhoso, teria que carregá-lo para casa.

-Pressão, precisamos recuperar o prejuízo, como se a culpa fosse nossa afinal- sua voz soou levemente amargurada, mas ele se ajeitou novamente- então, o que vieram fazer aqui? Querem meus serviços especiais?

-Do que você está falando?

-Olha, Camus, sei que vocês não são ingênuos. Sabem o que é este lugar, não viriam aqui apenas para me encontrar, sei que não tenho nenhum significado para vocês ou tenho?

-Está enganado. Você, Hewke, aquela menina, todos estamos ligados, acho que eu e Camus queríamos ver como vocês estavam. Sabe, querendo ou não temos alguma coisa em comum..

Milo riu.

-Como vocês são românticos. Que visão maravilhosa que vocês tem da vida- ele chacoalhava o cabelo virando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.- oras apenas alguns dias que passamos juntos, gostei de vê-los aqui, mas sei que não significamos nada, ninguém nesse mundo significa coisa alguma para outra.

-Não diga essas coisas, estamos aqui, não estamos?

Milo riu novamente, gargalhando alto. Sua voz grave ecoava pelos corredores.

-Realmente adorável, é uma pena que a vida não tenha sido assim para mim, não entendo isso tudo o que dizem...Bom, aproveitem que estão em um lugar como este, se querem se divertir estão no lugar certo, eu preciso entreter clientes para ganhar a vida.

Milo olhou para Zeta maliciosamente, levantou-se e encheu seu copo mais uma vez, colocou a mão em seu ombro e se aproximou, devagar.

Zeta o empurrou delicadamente.

-Não, eu..não vim por isso.

-E você, Camus?

Camus apenas meneou com a cabeça.

-Oras, tudo bem, querem conversar- ele sorriu e voltou ao seu lugar- curioso, bastante curioso para dizer a verdade. Aqui não serão julgados pelos pecados que cometerem, sabe.

Milo bebeu outro grande gole de vinho e se levantou para pegar mais.

-Camus, é melhor irmos embora, não há nada para nós aqui.

Zeta se levantou e fez uma reverência para Milo, andou até Camus e o puxou para cima, arrastando-o para fora.

Milo sorriu e acenou com a mão.

-Obrigado por virem, espero que tenham aproveitado sua estada, voltem sempre que desejar mais.-sua fala soou totalmente pré-programada, assim como todos os seus movimentos.

Logo após sairem, Camus viu um senhor entrar no quarto.

...oooOOOooo...

Olá queridas leitoras e possíveis leitores

Resolvi postar mais um chap dessa fict que é uma das que eu mais gostei de escrever, apesar de ainda não ter terminado-o e ela estar já um pouco longa.

Quem acompanha Love&Blood vai saber o motivo pelo qual Camus é como é XD. Mas ler a outra fict não é obrigatória para entender essa.

Gosto muito de Zeta, ele é calmo e bem-educado, gostava de Hewke mas, infelizmente o pobrezinho teve que morrer *sádica.

Nechan arigato pela review *-* é mesmo mais triste q a outra fict XDD

Daniela, linda, vc nom tm e-mail entom não pude responder a sua review, mas obrigadíssima viu, fiquei muito contente por ela. Só para esclarecer, o rapazote que morreu, Hawk, Zeta são todos personagens próprios, vou inserir outros cavaleiros futuramente, mas ainda só tem o Milo e o Camyu XD. Obrigada pelos elogios, estou me esforçando por essa fict pois ela é especial para mim *-*

Review, críticas construtivas e olás são sempre bem-vindos.

Obrigada por lerem até aqui.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Saint Seiya não me pertence, pertence à Masami Kurumada e à Bandai, uso seus personagens com carinho 8DDD_**

**_Zeta, Hewke são personagens de autoria própria_**

**_Novos sentimentos_**

Camus andava de um lado para o outro, impaciente, as aulas já haviam acabado, e, como sempre, estava na casa que Zeta ganhara para o casamento para um jantar.

-Quer parar com isso? Está me deixando tonto. O que você quer afinal?

-Não sei dizer, estou angustiado.

-Por ontem? Milo?

Camus parou, surpreso, encarou Zeta por uns segundos e voltou a andar.

-Não sei dizer, só sinto que eu fosse explodir por dentro.

-Acalme-se o que está acontecendo?

-Estou eufórico, minhas mãos estão formigando também e sinto um frio embaixo da minha pele. E não consigo parar de me mexer.

Zeta o encarou analisando-o como sempre fazia. Camus sempre se sentia nú nessas horas, Zeta sabia tudo sobre ele e sentia que sua mente estava sendo lida.

Zeta deu uma risada abafada e voltou a encarar o amigo.

-Milo te deixou tão abalado assim?

-Milo? Bem, não sei dizer porquê..

-Por que não vai até lá conversar com ele? Acho que hoje não abrirão como um bordel, não depois da festa de ontem, provavelmente irão passar a noite arrumando a bagunça, retirando os bêbado, você sabe..

Por quê estaria naquele estado? Oras Milo era completamente diferente agora, pelo menos a sua personalidade. Estava frio, coberto por uma máscara de indiferença. Alheio à Camus e Zeta. Mas o quê Camus esperava afinal? Porque ele deveria significar tanto para Milo quanto Milo para Camus.

A cada passo que ele dava, seu coração batia com mais força em seu peito.

Chegou na casa das torres brancas, Milo estaria onde hoje? O veria com um cliente? Ele se pegou um pouco ansioso por isso, não deveria se esquecer de QUEM era Milo agora.

Os servos foram gentis, um o havia visto saindo do quarto de Milo na noite anterior e deduzira que fosse outro amante apaixonado. O rapaz de cor abafou uma risada com muito esforço e disse que sim, senhor Milo estava lá, e poderia vê-lo.

Camus apenas agradeceu e disse que se viraria sozinho, sentiu o vento gelado bater em suas roupas. A casa toda agora tinha um clima diferente. A parte dos banhos parecia estar imensamente agitada, mas o salão de festas estava sendo limpo. Vários criados passavam carregando panos limpos ou clientes bêbados demais para deixar a casa por conta própria. Ainda podia se ver alguns homens passando correndo ou sendo servidos por seus ou suas amantes. Algumas meninas passavam quase sem roupa correndo e dando risadinhas maliciosas para Camus lançando-lhe olhares pervertidos.

Mas nada disso não passava de incômodos, Camus jamais gostou de meninas e continuou seu caminho até seu objetivo.

Ele chegou na porta que conhecera na noite anterior sem perder, se perguntando porque estava ali afinal? O que diria a Milo?

Camus prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos, a luz fraca vindo das velas e da lua lá fora iluminava o quarto em tons de vermelho e dourado, as sombras dançaram com a sua entrada. Um cheiro adocicado invadiu suas narinas.

Era álcool, vinho.

Milo estava caído entre os lençóis de seda pura e brilhante, seu corpo estava semi-exposto, usava uma manta grega branca de linho que escorria pelo seu corpo como um líquido expesso. Sua pele dourada parecia meio pálida e macia. Camus engoliu a seco quando pôde vê-lo mais detalhadamente.

Da outra vez havia notado sua beleza estonteante, mas agora estava diferente. Milo tinha os cabelos espalhados pela cama como se estivesse em um quadro, suas pernas estavam visíveis assim como suas coxas grossas e bem-torneadas. Seus ombros eram fortes, bem-definidas pelos músculos e seus olhos, aqueles que Camus tanto amou o encaravam piscando os longos cílios grossos.

Seu rosto estava avermelhado, uma de suas mãos fortes estava caída inerte e a outra segurando uma grande garrafa vazia. Estava descalço e um forte cheiro de álcool saía de seu corpo.

Ele deu uma grande gargalhada alta.

-Camus, Camus, Camus. Que surpresa agradável.

Pareceu que o esforço para erguer-se foi enorme. Mas Milo levantou o tronco, deixando a cabeça pender um pouco para trás.

-O que veio fazer na minha humilde residência?

Camus apenas continuou olhando, estava pasmo demais para dizer algo, encantado? Chocado? Não saberia responder, não sabia o que estava fazendo lá, não sabia porque estava tão ansioso e não sabia porquê ele, Milo, com tão pouco tempo juntos tinha o afetado desse modo.

Milo estava muito bêbado, disso ele tinha certeza, ele se jogou para frente engatinhando até a beirada da cama como um gato selvagem.

-Camus, sabe quantas noites eu repeti o seu nome para não esquecê-lo?- e deu uma outra gargalhada alta.-muitas noites, desde que você revelou-me. É realmente um lindo nome, lindo.

Levantou jogando o corpo novamente de um lado para o outro e se jogou sobre Camus, agarrando em sua roupa e o puxando para sua cama.

-É uma surpresa para mim, realmente que você apareça aqui novamente, achei que jamais o veria nesta casa novamente, não depois de ontem. Veio para provar meus dons? Venha, vou lhe mostrar a minha especialidade. Não se preocupe, farei por conta da casa.

Camus se desvencilhou com dificuldades, Milo era com certeza mais forte que ele, mas estava tão alto que não conseguiria lutar.

-O que está fazendo? Não vim para esse tipo de coisa, não tenho interesse algum nos seus...dotes.

Milo riu novamente, se jogou para o outro lado da cama e agarrou outra garrafa de vinho. Arrancou a rolha e sorveu uma grande quantidade de uma só vez.

Balançando a garrava de um lado para o outro como um bêbado de bar ele recomeçou a falar.

-Se não quer meus serviços, para quê está aqui?- não foi rude, apenas curioso.

-Não acho que vamos conseguir conversar se você continuar bebendo dessa maneira.

Camus se levantou da cama e arrumou sua roupa, passou os dedos pelos cabelos vermelho-fogo penteando-os.

Milo observava tentando manter o foco em Camus, certamente estava igualmente fascinado.

Respirou fundo uma vez, Milo era cínico e estava apenas zombando de sua cara desde a noite anterior. Tentou se lembrar de como eram quando estavam presos na carroça entre as grades de madeira, como sentira seu carinho e seu amor pela vida.

-O que aconteceu com vocês? Você e Hewke quando foram vendidos?

A pergunta pegou Milo de surpresa, ele largou a garrafa de vinho e tentou se sentar na beirada das grandes pilastras.

-Para quê quer saber?

-Milo, estamos ligados de uma forma ou outra, desde aquele dia eu me pergunto o que aconteceu com você e com ele, o que aconteceu com a garota que estiver conosco. Você escutou Zeta, ele também acredita nisso.

-Ligados?- ele riu- ligados pelo quê? Pode me responder? O que nos faz ligados? Como prisioneiros que dividiram a mesma cela sem ao menos cometer nenhum crime? Não, Camus isso não liga ninguém. Somos apenas testemunhas temporárias uns dos outros.

Milo se levantou de joelhos e passou a mão no rosto de Camus.

-Já disse que é adorável como você pensa, mas é apenas o sonho de pessoas românticas. Talvez um pouco ingênuo de mais, ignorante de mais se me permite dizer.

Camus riu.

-Ignorante?

-Sim, ignorante. O que aconteceu quando era uma criança, digo até o momento em que chegou na gaiola?

Camus sentou-se na cama, Milo parecia extremamente consciente apesar de estar cambaleando e com as pupilas dilatadas.

-Me ajudaram a fugir. Me vestiram e sujaram e me esconderam entre outras crianças.

Milo chacoalhou a cabeça para acordar um pouco. Voltou a se jogar entre os travesseiros na beirada da cama, encostando as costas. Podia-se ver um lado de seu peito perfeitamente descoberto, o desenho era estonteante, como olhar para o próprio Apollo e Camus sentiu seu corpo tremer.

-Você não conheceu o esquecimento, não é mesmo? Pessoas que te amaram e te deixaram para trás. Isso tudo que você diz, sobre a ligação entre as pessoas, não passa de uma ilusão.

Camus mudou sua expressão para curiosa, ergueu as sobrancelhas. Milo deu outra risada alta.

-Não se preocupe com isso, se não veio pelos meus serviços e diz que veio conversar, vamos tentar ter um clima agradável, sim? Estou livre à noite toda, podemos beber até desmaiarmos.

-Não quero beber, mas estou sim interessado em uma noite de uma interessante conversa.

Pelas horas que se seguiram, Camus contou como sua vida havia sido desde que se separaram, que teve uma vida incrível e fascinante, que estudou e trabalhou entre os nobres e que era um professor agora e não um servo. Contou que Zeta e ele eram bons amigos e que Zeta quase morreu uma vez com o ferimento aberto em sua perna, e seus mestres o amavam tanto que fizeram de tudo para ele sobreviver, chamaram os melhores e mais caros médicos e curandeiros e alimentaram-nos e abrigaram e o deixaram viver sem trabalhar o quanto fosse necessário.

E conseguiram, e ele se casaria em breve, teria uma vida boa e saudável com filhos gordinhos e bem-tratados.

Milo ria quase que constatemente, Camus de repente se lembrou de quando estavam presos e Milo fazia a mesma coisa, ria de tudo, se esforçava para sorrir quando sentia fome ou quando sentia medo.

Milo contara a Camus que ali a realidade era cruel com eles, foram forçados a estudar várias línguas e culturas, aprenderam a lidar com as pessoas e serem submissas às suas vontades. Aprenderam que seriam odiados por muitos e que deviam saber como convencer as pessoas de que seus serviços eram, mesmo que não fossem, necessários.

Contou que Hewke fora seu melhor amigo, que era bom por natureza e fora um religioso antes de ser preso. Jamais fez mal a ninguém na casa e era um bom amante, pelo que ouvia seus clientes dizerem. Era o mais inteligente entre eles e sempre surpreendeu a todos.

Quando notaram o sol nascia entre as cortinas pesadas das janelas. Uma serva entrara no quarto para recolher as roupas largadas pelo chão e trazer uma bandeja com muitos pães e doces, leite fresco e frutas.

-Comemos aqui no quarto todos os dias pois quando temos clientes ele provavelmente acordaria faminto. Sente-se comigo Camus, odeio comer sozinho.

O céu estava azul, límpido, as poucas nuvens deslizavam suavemente. Camus se despediu de Milo na porta dos fundos curvando-se como um cavalheiro e foi surpreendido com um beijo em seu rosto.

-Obrigado pela noite- Milo sorriu melancolicamente- foi agradável como não tenho à muitas noites.

Camus sentiu seu corpo tremer de leve, sorriu de volta e agradeceu também.

O céu já estava azul quando caminhava para saída da cidade onde seu cavalo o aguardava para levá-lo de volta a sua residência. Camus não conseguiu deixar de pensar na noite anterior, em como a conversa se desenvolveu com tanta facilidade, como Milo ainda parecia o mesmo, mas ao mesmo tempo tão diferente. Como seus olhos pareciam saber de tudo e não querer nada. Como a melancolia doce que o envolvia era tão magnética.

-Como foi?- a voz forte de Zeta surgiu atrás de si, ele, ainda com seus pijamas tinha os cabelos bagunçados e os olhos levemente caídos.

-Zeta? Quer me matar?

-Você não é de se distrair Camus, vejo que aproveitou bem a noite- um beijo suave foi trocado antes de Zeta acompanhar Camus para dentro.

-Não ria de mim, Zeta, apenas conversamos, nada de mais.

-Entendo.- seu sorriso se desfez lentamente e seu semblante sério apareceu- Camus, entendo que esteja fascinado por Milo, ele é uma criatura encantadora de fato, mas creio eu que não seja apropriado se apaixonar.

Camus nada respondeu, seus olhos percorreram o chão e depois olhou para Zeta novamente.

-Meu amigo, não lhe quero mal algum e você sabe disso, mas Milo não é o tipo de pessoa para você, talvez uma noite ou outra, mas não deve se envolver demais, pela sua profissão ele...

-Do que está falando Zeta?-sorriu- Não há nada entre Milo e eu, apenas como você mesmo disse a ligação do nosso passado.

-Se é isso mesmo porque ficou lá a noite inteira? Eu também estava na carroça e eu não estava lá com você hoje-Zeta colocou a mão em seu ombro- olhe, Milo tem o dever de ser encantador, mas isso não signifia que ele sinta o mesmo por você, viu como ele falou conosco? Ele não acredita em nada nem em ninguém.

Camus se calou novamente e voltou a encarar o chão.

-Não há nada..

-Estou apenas pedindo para você tomar cuidado, não quero que se fira com falsas ilusões.

Camus ergueu-se na ponta de seus pés e depositou um beijo nos lábios de Zeta.

-Obrigado por se preocupar comigo, meu amigo. Agora se não se importa deitarei-me, estou exausto.

Era pôr do sol quando Camus se levantou de sua cama, os servos já haviam lhe servido o jantar em uma mesa farta como apenas os senhores tinham. Zeta havia entrado no quarto de Camus para acordá-lo. Ele sempre carregava sua bengala preta com detalhes prateados e pedras preciosas em sua mão.

-Camus, é noite, acorde, venha jantar comigo.

Seus braços longos sob o camisolão branco se esticavam como uma criança, ele balançou a cabeça levemente e passou os dedos sobre os cabelos desarrumados.

-Não é de seu feitio dormir tanto-riu- venha, vista-se e iremos para a sala de jantar.

Mais um bocejo, Camus respirou fundo e abriu os olhos piscando. Um rapaz de pele dourada e olhos escuros vestido com roupas azuis e douradas chegara com um balde de água em suas mãos oferecendo-a para Camus lavar seu rosto, um outro rapaz ao seu lado segurava uma toalha.

-O que eles fazem aqui?

-Me seguem para todos os lugares agora, minha futura esposa acha que eu preciso de babás, quando eu disse que viria aqui ela mandou trazê-lo para você também-ele balançou a cabeça- não adianta dizer-lhes para nos deixar, é realmente um incômodo, não sou um inválido.

Camus colocou uma mão fechada em frente à boca para tentar esconder um riso.

-Zeta, irei lá novamente hoje.

Zeta encarou-o nos olhos e virou-se.

-Se assim desejar, mas não recomendaria, hoje é um grande festival e provavelmente a casa estaria lotada. Milo é um dos mais disputados e caros, provavelmente seria reservado para alguém especial.

Camus pensou novamente, o que deveria fazer? Não sabia das festas e que poderia-se reservar alguém, de repente lhe pareceu repugnante a idéia de tratar alguém como uma mercadoria. Mas pensaria nisso depois, desceu para jantar com seu velho amigo.

...oooOOOooo...

Olá queridas leitoras e leitores.

Primeiramente quero agradecer à minha nechan linda, Eric.J , Fernanda e . Fiquei muitíssima feliz em receber reviews, sério mesmo, me ajudam bastante a continuar a escrever, mesmo agora que estou em uma crise de criatividade em falta.

Confesso que fiquei realmente apreensiva para postá-la, durante muito tempo tinha planejado não postá-la por ser longa e temer ser cansativa. Mas minha nechan e um amigo me incentivaram bastante a postá-la aqui.

Bom, o próximo capítulo já está feito, então creio que não demorará a ser postado, espero que perdoem os erros e tudo mais, não tenho betareaders X_X e nem corretor automático _

Muitíssimo obrigada a quem leu até aqui, Reviews, críticas construtivas e alôs são sempre muito bem-vindos *-*

Até a próxima


	5. Chapter 5

**_Saint Seiya não me pertence, pertence à Masami Kurumada e à Bandai, uso seus personagens com carinho 8DDD_**

**_Zeta, Hewke são personagens de autoria própria_**

**_A fuga_**

Camus tomou um longo banho e raspou a barba ruiva que crescera em seu rosto. Os servos de Zeta o seguiam de um lado para o outro e era levemente irritante. Resolveu que não iria ver Milo nesta noite. Não seria apropriado atrapalhá-lo em uma festa, pelo menos foi o que disse à Zeta.

A verdade é que saber que ele teria a obrigação de atender os clientes da casa lhe incomodava um pouco, mesmo relutando em admitir. Camus sabia o que Milo deveria fazer e não queria estar presente na casa para isso.

Então, naquela noite decidiu sentar-se com Zeta na sala de jantar, conversavam como sempre conversaram, discutiam política e filosovia até que finalmente seu companheiro decidiu se retirar e Camus estava sozinho novamente.

Porém, algo dentro de seu coração não se acalmava, uma urgência inquietante e aterradora tomou conta de seu peito e pulsava para seu cérebro e Camus precisava sair.

Montou sua cela em seu cavalo favorito sem que nenhum de seus servos o vissem e correu para a cidade. Calculou que era uma três ou quatro da madrugada quando chegou à casa de banhos de Milo, a visão que teve não era muito diferente da noite anterior. Bêbados caindo, depravassão pelos cantos escurecidos propositalmente, algumas brigas aqui e ali e ele não teve sua entrada barrada.

Camus subiu ao quarto de Milo, imaginou que ele não estaria no salão e sim com clientes.

Clientes? Se estivesse iria atrapalhar com certeza, não deveria subir, não deveria espiar, mas sem que percebesse, se dirigiu ao quarto do loiro. Em apenas alguns passos mil idéias se passaram em sua cabeça, tiraria Milo daquele lugar horrível, o levaria com ele para sua casa e moraríam juntos com Zeta até que Zeta se casasse. Ora, quanta bobage, Milo estava ali por conta do destino, talvez não fosse o papel de Camus interferir.

Mas quando notou estava lá na porta parado, temeroso tentou escutar algum barulho, mas nada ouviu. E viu a porta entreaberta.

Camus a empurrou de leve tentando não fazer barulho , a luz da lua era fraca, não podia focalizar nada.

-Milo?-chamou baixinho-Milo?-foi aumentando gradualmente sua voz- está por aqui?

Vasculhou andando devagar para não tropeçar em nada. Camus sentiu um vento gelado entrando por uma das janelas.

Andou mais alguns passos quando olhou para o lado e viu aterrorizado. Milo estava sobre uma cadeira, havia lençóis pendurados no teto formando um círculo e Milo passava a corda em seu próprio pescoço e se jogara do banco, começara a sufocar.

Camus correu, olhou à sua volta tentado achar algo para subir, uma caixa qualquer coisa, e empurrou a mesa para embaixo dos pés de Milo, já roxo.

Levantou seu corpo para cima e caíram os dois no chão, Milo tossiu com força algumas vezes, estava vivo. Tossiu e tossiu até que conseguiu se acalmar e recuperar o fôlego, provavelmente havia acabado de se pendurar ainda.

Milo passou os dedos delicadamente pelos cabelos longos de Camus. Puxou-o subitamente de encontro ao seu peito e o abraçou com força. Ele tremia ofegante.

Nem uma palavra foi trocada durante esse tempo, Milo o segurava como se fosse a corda que o mantinha nessa vida, Camus jamais temera morrer mas agora temia que Milo o deixasse. Tudo acontecera muito rápido e agora, não saberiam o que fazer.

-Por que fez isso? Porque me salvou?-ainda tossia um pouco.

-Não queria que você morresse.

-Por quê?

Camus ainda tentava se recompor do susto. Colocou a mão no peito tentando se acalmar e colocar a cabeça no lugar.

-Não sei dizer..meu coração doeu quando eu o vi pendurado aqui.

-Camus...não posso mais viver..você não entende..não sabe o que passo...

-O que está acontecendo, Milo, diga-me o que houve com você- Camus tocou seu ombro e apertou de leve tentando ser delicado.

-Ele virá- respondeu com os olhos vidrados em Camus- com seu bando, e eu serei levado com ele.

-Quem? De quê você está falando Milo?

Milo levantou e olhou para um lado e depois para o outro e tentou se levantar e empurrar Camus para fora.

-Se você for visto aqui, morrerá, ele tem amigos no país inteiro.

Milo encarou Camus nos olhos, seu desespero aparente e seu medo, medo não, terror estampado em cara milímetro de seu rosto.

-Conde Vanquish. Ele me comprou, irá me levar para sua residência no norte do país, Camus eu não suportarei ir. Hewke...Hewke também foi comprado, ele se matou assim como eu, nós sabemos do que o Conde é capaz, a morte é melhor, muito melhor, depois de tudo o que passamos nesse lugar, ainda prefiro a morte...

-Acalme-se Milo conte-me o que aconteceu.

-O Conde Vanquish é um monstro, frio e cruel que se diverte torturando escravos, ele vem e compra alguns de nós todos os anos e desses rapazes, jamais ouvimos falar novamente. Quando temos uma noite com ele, uma noite é o suficiente para sabermos que não poderemos tê-lo nem como cliente sem odiá-lo com toda a nossa alma.

Milo insistiu que ele devia ir embora, deveria deixá-lo antes que o conde chegasse com sua carruagem e o levasse embora. E implorou para Camus deixá-lo morrer em paz.

Mas Camus não permitiria. Algum motivo no interior de sua alma gritava para não deixá-lo morrer, não poderia. Camus segurou Milo pela mão e o puxou para a saída. Em meio à tantos bêbados e encrenqueiros não seria difícil sair naquele horário.

Pensou por um momento qual seria a coisa mais apropriada a fazer e resolveu voltar para casa. Zeta, ele saberia o que fariam e Camus colocou Milo em seu cavalo e juntos cavalgaram de volta para sua residência.

Camus abriu a porta estrondozamente e correu para o quarto de Zeta, batendo ruidosamente até que seu companheiro acordasse meio zonzo e cambaleante, abrisse a porta.

Sentaram-se os dois nas cadeiras da cozinha.

-Camus você perdeu a cabeça de vez, o conde irá mandar caçar vocês dois até o inferno, ele estará com o orgulho ferido e não estará satisfeito por você ter lhe roubado sua propriedade.

Zeta tinha o olhar firme em Camus, a veia de sua testa estava mais saltada que nunca estivera. Milo ainda estava ofegante pela corrida, olhava para Camus e depois para Zeta, mas não saía da porta de entrada com os olhos vidrados.

-Eu tinha que fazer, Zeta, eu não poderia simplesmente deixá-lo ali para morrer.

-É loucura, você está louco, estou dizendo, o que irá fazer agora?

Camus virou para Milo, seu coração batia mais forte que nunca, estava eufórico e elétrico, mas não temeroso, estava firme em sua decisão.

-Zeta, você conhece pessoas da terra em que eu nasci, não? Consegue para mim um pedaço de terra no sul da França? Não preciso de muito, apenas uma casa, uns cavalos...

-Está louco? O que pensa que vai fazer? Fugir daqui? Abandonar tudo o que tem?

-Zeta- respirou fundo- meu amigo, como você mesmo disse, eu não posso mais ficar aqui, serei condenado, olha, sou da França saberei me virar por lá, sei falar muito bem o francês e talvez eu encontre os membros de minha família, meus primos ainda vivos, é, meus primos, eles poderão me proteger. Mas antes preciso disso, um pedaço de terra e uma casa, talvez umas ovelhas, não quero a vida luxuosa que tenho aqui, não preciso de muito dinheiro, quero nada além de paz.

-Camus..

-Não se preocupe comigo , Zeta..você consegue?

Zeta o puxou para dentro da sala e cochichou em seu ouvido.

-Camus, você acaba de conhecê-lo, vai arriscar tudo o que tem? Tudo o que conquistou nesses anos todos? Sei que tivemos um passado, mas isso não significa mais nada agora. Ele mesmo falou, você lutou tanto e agora olhe para você, quase um nobre, quer mesmo isso?

Camus sorriu.

-Não há nada que eu possa fazer a não ser fujir agora, Zeta, e não vou entregá-lo. Não vou abandoná-lo , você consegue o que eu lhe pedir? Se sairmos do país ele não nos achará.

Zeta olhou novamente para Milo e fechou os olhos, colocou o polegar e o indicador sobre os olhos apertando um pouco.

-Jamais o vi tão impulsivo durante todo o nosso tempo juntos.

-Eu sei.

-Você está arriscando muito, Camus, muito mesmo.

-Entendo.

Zeta respirou profundamente e olhou para Milo e mandou que ele entrasse logo antes que alguém o visse na porta.

-Olha, não sei porque Camus me trouxe-disse Milo andando temerosamente- não o pedi para que me salvasse, me deixem morrer e jogem meu corpo para aquele conde idiota.

Zeta levantou a mão em sinal de silêncio para Milo e voltou a olhar para Camus que se mantinha em uma postura firme e decidida.

-Farei o possível, mas vocês devem partir agora mesmo, mandarei um mensageiro rápido para um aluno, ele era seu aluno também, Camus, hoje está casado com uma condessa na França, ninguém saberá, mas se ficar até o amanhecer não acordará vivo. Agora vá, arrume suas malas, não leve muita coisa, não devem viajar devagar e jamais, ouviram, em hipótese alguma devem voltar para cá.

Camus abraçou Zeta agradecendo. Era a primeira vez que se sentia dessa maneira, que impulso ridículo era aquele? Mas mesmo assim estava imensamente feliz, Milo o encantara e vê-lo pendurado em seu quarto era como uma faca atravessando seu coração. E voltaria para França afinal, ele amara a França no passado e sempre sonhara em voltar para lá.

-Camus, isso tudo, você...não...não parece você.

-Eu sei, também estou surpreso comigo mesmo...eu mesmo não sei dizer o que aconteceu.

-Camus- Milo colocou a mão em seu ombro- não pedi para ser salvo, deixe-me ir, você estará em perigo comigo por perto, seja sensato, não há nada para mim perder e você- respirou fundo- você tem uma vida, tem uma família com Zeta, tem seus alunos, que você tem tanto carinho. Não deve perder tudo isso agora. Não, eu posso simplesmente desaparecer, mas você não. Deixe-me partir sozinho então, desaparecerei por completo, juro que não morrerei.

-Olhe, fui mais que depravado naquela casa horrível, como quando me olhavam com os olhos gulosos na casa de banhos, quando homens de elite me tocavam e me possuíam, ou exigiam que eu os possuíssem, minha mente saía de órbita. Camus, você teria nojo de mim e das coisas que eu fiz nessa vida, você teria nojo dos homens que me devoravam com seus desejos carnais, fantasias que jamais poderiam realizar em qualquer outra pessoa. Eles me amavam, mas, isso não era importante, eles me desejavam e eu sentia em seus toques grosseiros que eu os encantavam isso era o que me movia dentro daquele lugar. O desejo, ser desejado.

Camus entortou um pouco a boca e Zeta ainda estava com o rosto rígido.

-Prefiro que saiba a verdade agora e não se arrependa do que fez, ou se arrependa agora e me deixe partir, para fugir sozinho porque é o que eu tenho que fazer. Me deixe partir Camus, não sou para você quero que me odeie se preferir, mas não quero que sinta repulsa depois de partirmos juntos, prefiro a morte. Case-se assim como Zeta, seja feliz com uma esposa e filhos gordinhos.

Camus prendeu a respiração olhando para Milo. E Zeta achou a idéia de Milo ir sozinho perfeita.

-Milo, posso dar-lhe cavalos e dinheiro para fugir. É, Camus, ele pode estar certo.

-Não, Milo, você vem comigo, sem questionamento. Eu o trouxe comigo, e ficarei com você até o fim, mesmo que isso signifique a morte. Zeta, meu amigo, meu irmão, devo-lhe minha vida e só Deus sabe como. Eu o amo, e o terei sempre em meu coração- Um longo abraço foi trocado e Zeta sussurrou em seu ouvido "eu o amo também, adeus".

Camus e Milo jamais ouviram falar de Zeta depois daquele dia.

Não tiveram problemas na viagem, para a surpresa de Camus, quando ele chegou no Sul da França foi bem-recebido por um ex-aluno a qual ele gostava muito.

Zeta havia lhe comprado algumas terras na França através de um intermediário, uma casa pequena à beira de um rio, cavalos e ovelhas e uma grande plantação fazia parte de seu território. Assim como muitos servos. E lá, Camus e Milo construiram uma pequena fortuna.

Camus estava certo de que fora a melhor época de sua vida humana. Depois de alguns dias que chegaram na França, Milo estava completamente à vontade com a sua presença e a casa, embora a princípio havia se recusado a ser um dos mestres da casa, Camus insistiu que ele tinha tanto daquele lugar quanto ele próprio.

Foi na terceira tarde, quando Camus voltava dos negócios finais com seu ex-aluno que viu de cima do cavalo.

Milo estava em pé, mantinha os olhos fechados e os braços abertos sentindo o vento passar pelo seu corpo. Seus cabeços loiro dançavam rapidamente. Camus se aproximou e foi abraçado por Milo, rindo.

Juntos rodopiaram até cairem no chão, tontos e gargalhando alto. Camus parou de rir ergueu-se em seus cotovelos e ficou fitando Milo de costas para o chão.

-O que está olhando?

-Jamais tinha visto seu sorriso.

-Do que está falando?- Milo passou a mão na testa de Camus, retirando uma mecha de cabelo de sua testa e alisando seus fios ruivos.- sorrio praticamente o tempo todo.

-É sim, eu sei, mas não como agora. Não o seu coração sorrindo, jamais vi tamanha beleza em toda a minha vida.

Milo também ergueu-se e jogou seu próprio corpo contra Camus, prendendo-o no chão.

-Obrigado, por me salvar, por salvar a minha alma-ele sussurrou.

Milo passou o nariz em seu rosto fazendo Camus se arrepiar com sua respiração, seu cheiro era embriagante. Assoprou de leve a sua orelha, Camus tremeu novamente, como Milo era um sedutor.

Seu rosto foi beijado suavemente, sua testa, a ponta de seu nariz e finalmente chegou aos lábios, começando delicadamente.

Devagar, Milo escorregou sua língua para dentro de sua boca, como uma cobra curiosa.

-Jamais, em toda minha vida me senti assim com alguém, nem com Hewke, nem com meus amantes, nem com ninguém, como pode um amor nascer assim? Eu mal o conheço Camus. Sei que sou –lhe grato por me salvar, por vir me buscar, mas mais que isso, sei que a minha existência agora precisa da sua, sei que preciso saber que irei vê-lo novamente, sei que seu sorriso me faz bem e que sua voz me faz feliz. Camus, não sei que feitiço jogou em mim, mas espero que isso seja eterno.

Camus sorriu, era estranhamente assustador o poder de Milo em si, ele sentiu seu corpo ferver quando Milo percorreu seu pescoço trilhando os lábios até seu ombro. Seu cheiro era doce e selvagem como as flores silvestres. Camus desceu a mão pelos braços de Milo sentindo os músculos sob a roupa de algodão grossa e sentiu sua boca ser atacada novamente.

Milo não era apenas sedutor, era ousado também. Devagar, ele adentrou por baixo das camadas do tecido de sua camisa, alcançando sua pele e riu um pouco.

-O que foi?

-Você não tem pêlos aqui-tocou seu peito trilhando um caminho até seu umbigo fazendo Camus se arrepiar e gemer de leve.

-Não ria-disse envergonhado, e passou a mão por sua nuca, puxando-o novamente para se beijarem.

Camus gemeu, alto, fora de seu próprio controle e Milo riu novamente.

-Pare, Milo, aqui não, vamos entrar.

-Tudo bem, ninguém irá se importar- disse mordiscando-lhe a orelha e o pescoço.

-Milo..-gemeu novamente entre os dentes. A voz de Camus soara totalmente convidativa, rouca, baixa e cada vez mais seu sotaque antigo voltava à tona.

-Como você é precioso, meu anjo de cabelos vermelhos, meu salvador, o dono de meu coração e minha alma agora, farei de você o que quizer, sabe disso? Você é meu e eu sou seu agora, não há mais nada além do que somos não quero mais nada nesse mundo a não ser ficar com você por toda a eterninade- Camus não respondia mais, estava entregue de corpo e alma ao ser de cabelos dourados, seu Apollo de pele bronzeada e agora já despido de sua camisa-Nem a morte irá nos separar mais, seremos um só para sempre, se eu morrer irei viver em você, seu corpo habitará a minha alma.

O cheiro da grama úmida, as roupas jogadas em todo o canto. O sabor adocicado dos lábios semi-aberto. Camus admirava as marcas roxas deixadas pelo Conde em suas coxas e costas.

-Isso não é nada comparado com o que ele faz-disse ressentido- mas isso não é importante, ei de esquecer isso em seus braços, meu amado, meu protetor. E voltou a beijá-lo.

Finalmente quando ambos estavam exaustos, Milo se vestiu rapidamente dando altas gargalhadas e conduziu Camus pela mão para dentro da cabana onde morávam agora, o jantar estaria esperando.

...oooOOOooo...

_Olá leitoras queridas, como vão? _

_Eu demorei mais para postar esse chap porque..bem...para começar o esteve me trollando U.u, eu editei umas duas vezes essa joça e ele fazia questão de finjir que eu não fiz nada U_U_

_E nas últimas duas semanas foi as férias de verão do Japão, e também foi a semana do meu aniversário *-*. Sabem como é não? brasileiros, aniversário, churrasco e festa, mesmo aqueles que estão fora do país, fora o meu, mais três amigos fizeram aniversários portanto estivemos um pouco ocupados XD._

_Bem, voltando ao capítulo. Fiquei realmente na dúvida se deveria ou não escrever a parte final, do quase-lemon, pois não estava certa de que se combinava com a fict ou não. Mas acabei postando assim mesmo, acho que foi porque eu ando jogando muitos jogos BL-game meio pervas e lendo muitos mangás que as idéias afloraram XD._

_Sobre a fict em si, creio que ela acabará logo, eu ia escrever uma big-fict, mas acho que ela estará melhor mais curta e tendo a continuação em uma outra fict, e, talvez juntarei essa com a Love&Blood futuramente._

_Espero que tenham gostado._

_**Nechan Pure-petit-Cat,** arigato pelo apoio SEMPRE *-*_

_**Eric.J** infelizmente farei a fict menor do que eu esperava, mas como vai ter continuação, espero que você continue acompanhando *-*_

_**Pandora.L**c linda, arigato pelo apoio, espero te encontrar um dia no msn para batermos uns papinhos XDD_

_Agradeço de coração reviews *-*_

_até a próxima_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Saint Seiya não me pertence, pertence à Masami Kurumada e à Bandai, uso seus personagens com carinho 8DDD_**

**_Vida e morte _**

Camus se impressionou com o carisma de Milo, qualquer um caia em sua lábia e ele seduzia os nobres franceses com facilidade. Pouco a pouco os dois fizeram fortuna e agora moravam no antigo castelo de Camus, que fora saqueado e dominado, mas com a ajuda dos nobres, fora devidamente restaurado e posto em ordem.

Haviam inúmeros servos, e Camus e Milo frequentavam os mais belos bailes do reino. Camus levava o nome de sua família Verseau com orgulho, jamais achou que se recuperaria de tudo o que passara durante sua vida. Com Milo ao seu lado, encontrou uma felicidade que não acreditou que pudesse existir.

Eram príncipes em suas terras, Milo era agora completamente diferente, alegre, dançava e seduzia meninas e meninos por todo o reino, mas seu coração, todos sabiam, pertencia apenas a Camus.

E seus dias radiantes eram banhados por noites quentes de amor febril sem testemunhas. Deitados em sua cama de palha coberta pelos mais finos lençóis de seda com muito vinho e comida farta, Camus e Milo se tornavam apenas um. As noites quentes eram delirantes e os invernos eram como um sonho lânguido, lento e prazeiroso. Era o centro de sua vida.

Milo contara a Camus cada detalhe do qual conseguia se recordar durante os seus dias na casa de banhos.

Quanta dor sofreu enquanto crescia? Camus não soube dizer, Milo apenas contou uma ou outra punição enquanto aprendiam a lidar com os clientes. Era uma verdadeira lavagem cerebral para se tornarem obedientes e temer seus mestres acima de tudo. Muitas vezes Camus o via apertar os olhos e os lábios tentando em vão lembrar dos detalhes mas sempre terminava as conversas sorrindo e dizendo "não me lembro, mas talvez fosse melhor que não lembrasse"

Naquela época, os escravos com bons mestres eram comuns, e tratamentos como os que Milo teve era raro ou esquecido.

Ele contou a Camus que ele era obrigado a comer sal puro de vez em quando, ou ficar a noite toda em pé, sem dormir, imóvel, suas pernas doíam e sua coluna também. Além dos constantes abusos, para se acostumarem a possíveis maus-tratos de clientes. Todas as noites suas cabeças doíam-lhes de tanto chorar.

Os traidores eram punidos com uma morte cruel, viram uma garota ter um pedaço do couro cabeludo ser arrancado quando tentou fugir e depois chicoteada e espancada até a morte e um rapaz que foi forçado a beber água suja até cair morto no chão, afogado em suas células por se apaixonar e fugir com um cliente pobre. Ninguém fugia ileso, os donos da casa de banho mandavam em boa parte da cidade, não importa para onde fosse, seriam pegos.

Muitas vezes as torturas eram feitas de modo em que não se deixavam marcas como agulhas dentro de suas unhas. Nos dias em que não haviam clientes, apanhavam em seus estômagos até vomitarem sua comida e desmaiarem.

Mas isso tudo havia passado. Milo tinha pesadelos de vez em quando e Camus acordava com ele suando e gritando, e dormiam abraçados até que ele se acalmasse e lembrasse que ficaria bem agora.

Ah se o mundo fosse justo, permitiria que ambos continuassem assim pela eternidade, deveriam envelhecer juntos, e morrer ao mesmo tempo.

Mas não, a vida jamais fora justa com alguém, e após cinco anos, quando o paraíso parecia não ter mais fim, Milo adoeceu terrivelmente.

Milo vinha sentindo dores no corpo, mas jamais dera atenção. Quando Camus notou que ele parecia mais pálido, era tarde.

Devagar, Camus viu seu amado Milo definhar, em alguns meses ele passou a sentir dores que o impediam de sair do castelo. Camus entrou em desespero, passou a viajar pelo país procurando um médico que impedisse a doença de progredir, mas sua busca era sempre em vão. Milo mal andava agora e dependia dos empregados para tudo.

...oooOOOooo...

Camus empurrou a porta com cuidado, a luz fraca da única vela dava um ar ainda mais sombrio. Andou calmamente em direção à cama, Milo estava sentado, as servas haviam deixado um balde de água ao seu lado com um pano para se estivesse com febre e Camus pediu para que se retirassem.

-Olá-disse com um pouco de dificuldade- como foi de viagem, Camus?

Milo gemeu baixinho e forçou um sorriso, estava pálido, muito magro e tremia um pouco. O camisolão branco de algodão estava largo, seu rosto fundo e os olhos tinham olheira escuras.

-Odeio ter que deixá-lo, não queria ter saído para começo de conversa.

-Estou bem, Camus, olhe, não vou morrer ainda. Será em breve, mas não hoje.

Camus se aproximou sentando na beirada da cama, tocou os cabelos embaraçados de Milo e baixou o rosto para beijá-lo em seus lábios com carinho. Milo levantou a mão para tocar-lhe a face.

-Meu amor, meu amado Camus.-sussurrou em seu ouvido- o que seria de mim sem você?

-Você vai ficar bem, Milo, mandarei chamar os melhores médicos e..

Milo chacoalhou a cabeça fazendo Camus se calar.

-Esqueça isso tudo, Camus preciso falar com você.

-O que foi? O que aconteceu?

-Entre meus delírios de febre, ultimamente, acho que escuto a Morte vindo falar comigo.

Camus engoliu a seco, seu rosto indicava que estava furioso.

-Não diga isso, não diga essas bobagens, você não vai morrer.

Sua mão desceu para seu ombro.

-Camus você precisa aceitar a ordem das coisas, acho que eu deveria ter morrido aquele dia, no dia em que você veio me buscar. Você me salvou de um suicídio, não se engane, mas acho que eu já estava condenado.

-Cale-se não quero ouvir isso.

-Escute-me, eu tive anos maravilhosos com você, pela minha Deusa, eu fui feliz como jamais fui em toda minha vida, mas eu aceito a minha hora, e essa voz, ela vem me dizer todas as noites que está chegando a minha hora, e que ele virá me buscar.

-É a febre e os remédios, Milo, não se deixe levar.

Milo chacoalhou a cabeça novamente.

-Não não, estou em delírios mas sei o que eu ouço, oras se não é o próprio Hades vindo ou Cerberus, ou um barqueiro ou seus anjos católicos da morte, sejam lá quem seja. Mas sei que o escuto, ele fala comigo, fala de tudo que tive, do meu sofrimento da minha época em minhas terras, ele diz que sabe que eu vim de onde cultuavam a deusa Ártemis e do meu amor por você.

Camus estava profundamente magoado, não aceitaria a morte de Milo tão facilmente. Trabalhava dia e noite procurando um médico que conseguisse resolver seu caso.

-Eu o amo, Camus.

Camus baixou o rosto e acenou suavemente como um não.

-Você precisa entender que o que tivemos foi bom, foi muito mais o que desejei durante a minha vida toda. Desde que fui vendido, desde que me vi naquele bordel completamente sozinho, desde que acordei naquela manhã e decidi que tudo chegaria ao fim, você foi tudo para mim.

-Não diga essas coisas, por favor.-Seus olhos marejaram, Camus não tentou disfarçar suas lágrimas que refletiam com a vela- você não pode me deixar...

Milo sorriu, levantou os braços puxando Camus para perto de si.

-Não chore, meu amor, eu agradeço os anos que tivemos juntos, todos eles.

Ele tremia de leve e soluçava como uma criança.

-Agora escute o que eu lhe direi. Essa Morte a que me refiro, ele vem com frequência , me diz que preciso aproveitar o tempo que tenho com você, e sempre diz que algo melhor está me esperando.

-Você está é louco, ouvindo a morte, era só o que me faltava, você perder a sanidade de vez, já não basta estar doente, precisa enlouquecer também?

-Não quero morrer, Camus, mas aceitei ela assim que senti que não poderia mais melhorar. Sou realista, enxergo que meu corpo está pendendo- Milo respirou fundo sentindo seu pulmão doer para voltar a falar.

-Deixe-me explicar, no começo pensei que estava louco, mas essa voz, ele me disse tudo da minha vida, me deixou furioso, não queria que me dissesse nada. Mas ele me disse que ele viria me buscar, não importa o quão furioso eu ficasse.

-Quando começou a ouvi-la?

-De uns dias para cá. Quando você esteve viajando. No começo achei que estivesse ficando louco pois só a ouço quando estou com febre, mas percebi que quando acordo ainda consigo lembrar-me dela claramente, conversando comigo assim como você está agora. Ele vem à noite, quando mal consigo abrir os olhos pela dor, mas eu abri uma vez e não vi ninguém aqui.

-Como assim?

-Eu falei, não pode ser nenhuma outra pessoa, só a morte em si, e, Camus, não estou louco, sei que ele veio falar comigo, eu lembro perfeitamente, estava em delírios, mas eu me lembro.

-Sua voz é como a de um homem comum, grossa e baixa, um pouco mais grave que a minha, mas tem um sotaque realmente estranho, como se pertencesse a outras eras, como se viesse do passado. Estou dizendo a verdade, Camus é ele, não pode ser outro, tem que ser a morte. Se não o que queria comigo? Entende, não pode ser ninguém humano.

-Podem ser bruxos ou bruxas.

Milo sorriu e fez que não com a cabeça.

-Para que bruxas perderiam tempo comigo, Camus, bruxas são humanas, e eu lhe digo, não era humano.

Camus o abraçou e beijou sua face, não queria mais conversar, a morte iminente de Milo o perturbava. Camus sabia, quando acontecesse ele mesmo se mataria ao certo, não iria sobrevier sem Milo, não queria, não tinha nenhuma intenção. Mas também não contou isso a Milo ou ele ficaria furioso consigo.

Algumas noites depois Milo estava mal, tossia muito e a cada tosse espirrava sangue. Seu corpo inteiro queimava de dor, até mesmo o tecido de sua roupa lhe feria. Mal conseguia abrir os olhos.

As servas de cor dançavam e cantavam do lado de fora da mansão dizendo à Camus que, assim como Milo, sabiam que haviam maus espíritos rodeando o senhor, e que eles estavam tomando-lhe a vida aos poucos.

Naquela noite, os tambores batiam com força embaixo da janela do terceiro andar.

Camus tinha Milo em seus braços, chorava baixinho aos soluços enquanto acareciava-lhe o rosto e limpava seu suor. Milo não conseguia responder, estava delirando demais.

De repente ouviu os servos gritarem e muitas coisas se quebrando, alguma coisa havia invadido a casa. Camus soltou Milo e foi espiar na janela. Haviam alguns servos caídos no chão, mortos, com os olhos arregalados.

Uma das moças entrou correndo no quarto mandando seu mestre se esconder com Milo, trancou a porta pelo lado de fora. Camus ouviu seu grito e um barulho terrível de ossos se quebrando.

Camus agarrou Milo e se esconderam sob a cama e fez algo que não fazia a muito. Rezava.

A porta voou longe e Camus olhou aterrorizado para as duas figuras que entravam gargalhando alto.

Um homem alto com os olhos e cabelos azuis escuros cacheados entrava pela porta seguido por um outro de cabelos verdes.

O de cabelos cacheados arrancou Milo dos braços de Camus com uma facilidade sem igual e o jogou contra a parede.

Camus gritou, tentou acertá-lo mais foi segurado pelo outro, sua pele era dura e macia ao mesmo tempo, fria como a gritava e se debatia em vão, era como se pilastras de mármore o prendiam.

Mais um golpe em Milo.

-Kardia, pare de brincar com ele e faça seu trabalho logo.- o rapaz levou um chute que ecoou pelos corredores.

-Ai, idiota, me deixe em paz, será minha última diversão mesmo.

-Já não basta os dias de tortura psicológica que você o fez passar?

Camus foi agarrado pelo pescoço enquanto via Milo no chão, jogado e sangrando, tinha os olhos semi-cerrados, provavelmente morreria logo.

-Dégel você é um chato. Logo logo partiremos mesmo, que diferença vai fazer?

Camus e Milo estavam agora em algum outro lugar, quando haviam deixados seu castelo? Havia uma banheira grande, estava nú? Alguém lhe raspava o rosto tirando a barba que crescera na noite anterior, Camus tinha alguns ossos quebrados e pôde ver que o outro homem fazia o mesmo com Milo jogado no chão inconsciente.

Logo foi retirado da água e vestido com uma manta de linho. Sentia dor, muita dor, sabia que vários ossos de seu corpo estavam quebrados, mas pensava em Milo, tentou lutar novamente, mas não conseguia ao menos ficar em pé e de repente sentiu o rapaz ruivo em seu pescoço.

Sua artéria foi cortada e seu sangue jorrava para dentro daquele monstro que o atacara, sentiu sua vida ir embora, sentiu muito frio e cansaço, de repente uma onda de choque percorreu seu corpo, visões formavam em sua mente. Sentiu Dégel em si e ele em Dégel. Uma sensação de paz e êxtase tomou conta de si, uma alegria sem igual e um desespero, estava morrendo?

Sentiu seu corpo leve, lembrou-se de Milo, sorrindo para ele enquanto o ensinava cavalgar. Juntos cantavam e dançavam a noite com os escravos e servos, eram amados por todos. Milo era encantador apesar de jamais mostrar afinidade a mais ninguém, galante e educado. Seria para sempre um cortesão.

Camus tentou gemer, mas não de dor. Não conseguiu ouvir nenhum som além do barulho de tambores de seus corações.

Atena, a Deusa grega, vestida como uma, era como todos a chamavam. Mas ela não era uma Deusa, era um monstro, bebia da vida dos seus sacerdotes, era poderosa, mais forte que um humano comum.

Ela criou 13 filhos, esses vivem com ela até hoje, milênios mais tarde os 13 decidiram que era a hora de criar seus próprios filhos. Discutiram entre si e chegaram a conclusão de que seriam um e a penas um para cada. Seus filhos deveriam ser à sua imagem, humanos com personalidades parecidas e assim partiriam os 13 com a Deusa para o esquecimento, deixando as terras como herança aos seus.

E ele, Dégel escolhera Camus, eram parecidos, e ambos amavam pessoas parecidas. Havia muito de Milo em Kardia, eram perfeitos, Milo e Camus para Kardia e Dégel. E assim foram escolhidos, por anos observaram os dois, assistiram sua infância separadamente e depois juntos, assistiram Camus salvar Milo e Milo confiar e amar em uma única pessoa em sua vida inteira. Iriam ter mais tempo mas Milo adoecera, e se ele partisse sem Camus, eles sabiam, Camus enlouqueceria, não serviriam mais para isso, provavelmente se mataria também.

Dégel e Kardia queriam partir logo, não esperariam mais para procurar outros parecidos, eram eles os escolhidos.

Camus sentiu sua boca se inundar de algum líquido expesso, tinha um sabor de ferro, seu corpo se contraiu involuntariamente procurando a fonte do sangue que sorvia. Dégel havia feito um corte em seu próprio pescoço e agora trazia a cabeleira vermelha de Camus para perto de si. Camus colou seu corpo no de Dégel e bebeu com força.

Ambos gemeram de prazer com a ligação.

-Sim, meu filho, beba, beba com sua força, agarre a vida que você tanto ama, a vida com Milo. Ah, sim.

E novamente sua visão foi preenchida, agora no frio do extremo norte, Dégel e Kardia abraçados, morrendo devagar no meio da neve. Seu amor era condenado pela sua religião e seu povo, dois homens. Kardia tinha a obrigação de se casar com Éfeme, a filha do líder, mas ele se recusou sendo condenado por traição, e foram pegos, os amantes, juntos sob os cobertores de pele de lobos e ursos e fugiram sem mais do que a roupa do corpo. Para o horror de suas famílias. Prefeririam morrer a viverem longes um do outro. Então a Deusa apareceu, perguntou se queriam uma chance para serem amantes pela eternidade. Ambos aceitaram sem ao menos pensar.

Dégel discutia com Kanon, ele não iria participar disso, não deixaria suas terras, queria ficar ali, entre os humanos com seu irmão e todos estavam furiosos. Ele queria que seu irmão fosse um novo Deus, Kanon amava e idolatrava Saga a tal ponto que o cegava.

-Chega!-gritou-Chega! Camus, me solte!

Camus foi afastado com força, ofegante e Dégel o agarrou novamente, por trás, mordeu-lhe o pescoço novamente e sugou com força e rapidamente deixando Camus desnorteado e fraco, no chão.

Agora ele mordeu a própria língua e cobriu a boca de Camus com a sua. Camus gemeu quando sentiu o sangue entrar em seu corpo e aquecer-lhe a alma, agora via jardins de Éden, a mais pura felicidade o amor que deveria ser eterno.

Esse ritual continuou até que ambos estivessem exaustos. Dégel se levantou cambaleante atrás de Kardia, que fizera o mesmo com Milo e estava agora caído no chão com seu novo filhote nos braços.

Camus olhou estonteado, Milo não era mais o rapaz magro e doente, voltara a ser forte, seus músculos estavam de volta como se todo o sangue sobrenatural tivesse o inflado por dentro, seus olhos não estavam mais fundos e sim com um brilho como os vidros, seus cabelos que antes estavam quebrados adquiriam cor e seus cachos lindamente definidos como Camus vira à alguns anos na casa de banhos.

Era fascinante. Camus olhou em sua própria volta, suas roupas rasgadas jogadas no chão e as inúmeras toalhas felpudas feitas de algodão. Podia-se ver cada fibra, cores que não imaginaria que conseguisse ver tudo era incrível, tudo lhe chamava a atenção, Milo estava igualmente pasmo,hipnotizado com a vela bruxuelante e a cera pingando na mesa.

-Vocês dois, vamos, temos muito o que fazer.-Dégel levantou Camus pela mão e encarou seu amante- vamos, vocês dois precisam entrar na água novamente para se banhar, não será nada agradável sentir seus corpos rendendo ao nosso sangue.

-Terão a eternidade para ficarem encantados-Kardia puxou Milo para se colar a ele- lavem-se sozinhos, há roupas limpas ali no canto e toalhas.

Pelo resto da noite aprenderam a caçar, se mover se esconder, para enfim serem os mais perfeitos vampiros que poderiam ser.

Ah se essa sensação de que suas almas estão completas e perfeitas durasse toda a eternidade. Mas por fim, há um pesar muito maior na vida eterna. Ferimentos que nem o forte sangue dos imortais podem fechar. A vida na sociedade vampírica era completamente diferente do que Camus e Milo esperavam. E o pesar da imortalidade não era para qualquer um, definitivamente.

...oooOOOooo...

Olá leitora queridas, como vão?

Finalmente cheguei à parte dos vampiros, não? XD estava demorando mesmo, adoro vampiros (menos os purpurinados) agora botei fogo no circo 8DD.

Fiz baseado em muitas cenas de Anne Rice dos meus livros favoritos xD. Adoro essa mulher, estou muito triste por ela estar no Rio e eu não poder vê-la de pertinho U-u.

A partir de agora, creio eu, que vou levar mais tempo para atualizar a fict, acontece que não há mais capítulos prontos e estou com menos tempo para escrever X_X

PandoraL.C, querida, obrigada pela review e pelo apoio SEMPRE, não estou conseguindo dar reply na sua review X_X

nechan arigato pelo apoio *-*

Agradeço muitíssima quem teve paciência para ler até aqui xD

até a próxima


	7. Chapter 7

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, pertence à Masami Kurumada e à Bandai, infelizmente...uso apenas seus personagens pois...são legais 8DD**_

_**Um caminho para se seguir**_

Uma nova vida, um novo mundo, era como se tivessem sido levados novamente para aquele dia, anos atrás quando Camus tirou Milo da casa de banhos, temendo seu suicídio e a destruição de sua alma por parte de um conde sádico e cruel.

Às noites frias do rigoroso inverno não os impedia de sair todas as noites pela incansável busca por sangue e vida.

Kardia e Degél logo passaram suas primeiras lições.

Havia uma sociedade entre eles, os vampiros antigos, e ambos eram apenas dois dos membros do grupo. Mas toda a história havia sido contada a eles sem nenhuma palavra. Atena, seus filhos e os filhos de seus filhos. As regras deveriam ser obedecidas, regras essas que seriam ensinadas mais tarde por aqueles dois monstros que eram como pais de Camus e Milo agora.

Não deveriam matar aqueles de sangue puro, aqueles que não conheceram a maldade ou aqueles que faziam parte do culto à Deusa. Jamais atacar nenhum filho da Deusa. E a fidelidade para com ela e suas vontades, deveriam ser eternas.

Camus e Milo conheceram o Santuário, uma imensa e maravilhosamente grande estrutura de mármore onde, sob a terra, governaram um dia a Deusa e seus filhos. Agora eram formados por apenas alguns deles e poucos descendentes.

Havia um grande salão principal com uma alta abóboda e pinturas antigas feitas belíssimamente por mãos sobrenaturais contando a história da Deusa e seu reinado. Haviam quatorze cadeiras em uma enorme mesa aredondada de mármore.

Muitas pessoas iam e vinham servindo aos outros monstros bebedores de sangue.

Haviam pequenos templos de moradia para cada um dos treze e a deusa, a de Kardia era simples, não havia nada entalhado na porta pesada. Seu quarto de apenas um cômodo estava praticamente vazio a não ser por uma enorme cama de palha e a banheira gigante em seu banheiro.

De Dégel era coberta por estantes e mais estantes de livros, um enorme sofá de veludo que deveria ser novo, uma lareira, uma cama grande de palha com pilastras feita em madeira escura e cortinas. Havia também uma escrivaninha com penas e tintas, e vários desenhos e projetos em papéis comprido. Tudo bem organizado e limpo.

-Kardia é desorganizado de natureza, mas à pouco ele se livrou de tudo esperando que partíssemos logo- disse Degél à Camus- ele madou fazer uma porta nova para subistituir aquela simples de seu quarto, com um entalho do escorpião de Àrtemis, creio que seja à gosto de Milo. Ele cultuava essa deusa quando era criança.

-Mestre- decidiu por chamá-lo assim- por que ele faz tudo isso por Milo? Digo, durante dias ele pertubou seu sono durante dias, por que nos atacou com tamanha violência?

Degél continuou com sua expressão impassiva, agora Camus o via com outros olhos, era bonito, muito bonito, como os antigos livros anunciavam a perfeição de Ganimedes. Sim, o homem que fizera Zeus se apaixonar por ele. Sua pele era pálida, de porcelana, como a de todos os outros no santuário, seus dedos longos tinham alguns anéis de ouro grandes e com pedras preciosas, vestia uma túnica clara o que fazia com que parecsse ainda mais como uma pintura antiga.

Na porta do quarto havia uma jarra esculpida, talvez isso fosse o que significava Degél para os outros vampiros. O homem que servia aos deuses.

-Milo é como um gato selvagem preso durante muitos anos- disse com a voz calma- ele o ama, Camus, mas não suportará ficar aqui por muitos anos. A eternidade é um pesar. Sei que será para ele, Kardia sabe também, por isso tentou conter esse lado aterrorizado de Milo invadindo sua mente e fazendo-o se submeter à si.

-Entenda, Camus, nós devemos nossa vida à Deusa e temos que ser fiéis, sei que Milo não será fiel à causa simplesmente sem motivos. O que Kardia fez foi a tentativa de fazer com que Milo amasse a Deusa, amasse o que somos e o que temos que fazer nesse mundo, entender suas obrigações.

Camus estremeceu, estava horrorizado, sabia que era um mero fantoche de Kardia, sabia que eram escolhidos para serem seus espelhos. Mas foram manipulados para isso.

-Se ele não tivesse feito isso, assim que nós os transformamos, os dois, Milo partiria para sempre.

-Por que acha isso? Acha que Milo não seria fiel à mim?

O vampiro mais velho suspirou com um certo pesar.

-Há muito mais dos como nós que você não entende, Camus, é jovem apesar de sua vida humana ter sido para seu crescimento interno, mas já vi e estudei muitos, assim como Kárdia, já vi muitos outros jovens, recém-criados que enlouqueceram com o tempo, já vi muitos que tivemos que eliminar para nossa própria segurança. Já vi outros que se fecharam em seu próprio mundo, obcecados por algo como música, por exemplo até que chorasse como uma criança sem pais e se jogasse ao sol.

Degél segurou a mão de Camus e levou seus dedos até os lábios, beijando-os de leve.

-Meu filho, não pense que o que ele fez foi apenas por ele, mas sim também foi um pedido meu.

-O que você tem a ver com isso?

-Sei que se você o perder para a loucura, irá abandonar esse mundo com ele, e Kardia e eu escolhemos vocês pois são como nós. Sei que eu mesmo não viveria sem Kardia, se um dia ele chegasse a abandonar esse mundo, eu abandonaria com ele.

Degél, diferente do que Camus imaginava, não era fechado, falava abertamente sobre seus sentimentos. Talvez falasse isso apenas para Camus, mesmo com seu rosto impassível, suas palavras eram verdadeiras.

De repente, Camus estava sozinho novamente, era macabro como Kardia já não era humano, nem ao menos tentava finjir em seus movimentos. Apesar de ter lhe ensinado a se mover com calma e cuidado para não gerar desconfiança dos outros, Kardia, quando estava apenas entre vampiros, fazia questão de simplesmente desaparecer.

Camus olhou em volta, estava no quarto de Degel no Santuário. Os livros e pergaminhos estavam por todas as partes, línguas que Camus conhecia e outras que, apesar de não conseguir lê-los Camus sabia que eram muito antigas.

Sentou-se na escrivaninha e pegou um pergaminho vazio e começou a escrever. A pena afiada correu em uma velocidade que ele mesmo não sabia ter, e passou a escrever os detalhes de sua infância. Surpreendentemente lembrou-se de fatos que não se lembrava à muito.

Quando se mudou com Milo para seu antigo castelo, lembrara-se de pequenas coisas simples, mas agora, as lembranças passavam vividamente em sua mente como se tudo estivesse acontecendo novamente diante de seus olhos.

Sua linda mãe de cabelos dourados longos, era rechonchuda e engravidara muitas vezes, lembrou-se de seus irmãos mais velhos e mais novos, e seu pai, seu doce e cavalheiro pai que jamais quiz nada além de paz para sua família.

Lembrou-se de quando aprendeu que a sua família era bem mais provida de que todas as outras que já conhecera, e lembrou-se de como admirava seus irmãos, ainda sabia seus nomes, Olavo, o mais velho, estudava para ser padre, ele tinha os cabelos castanhos, uma mistura de cores entre os cabelos de seu pai e de sua mãe. Era gorducho também, mas dono de uma bondade igual à de seu pai. Melissa, a segunda, uma linda moça de cabelos dourados e olhos azuis da cor do céu iria se casar com um conde de outras terras e se preparava para uma grande viagem, Victor um estudioso ruivo alto, o mais alto de todos seria um professor, seria o mestre de sua casa. Maria era ruiva como Camus, seus cabelos pareciam ter a cor do fogo, assim como a sua personalidade, forte, encrenqueira, mas estudava dedicadamente à ser uma boa esposa, admirava sua mãe mais que tudo. Os gêmeos, Ricardo e Larissa, lindos bebês.

Como ele os amava, todos eles, até o filho que estava na barriga de sua mãe. E lembrou-se também dos detalhes do dia em que fora tirado de seus, toda a violência, o sangue, os gritos, o sofrimento. Enquanto escrevia sentiu sua mente viajar até o passado e voltar em um piscar de olhos e notou gotas de sangue no pergaminho em que escrevia.

-Camus?- a voz doce e gentil que tanto amava de Milo vinha da porta- pela Deusa, Camus, o que houve?

Tocou o próprio rosto e notou, as gotas de sangue caíam de seu próprio rosto, escorrera de seus olhos e manchavam o que escrevia.

Com movimentos de um cavalheiro , tirou um lenço de linho de tecido fino de seu bolso e limpou seus olhos, a macha vermelha-viva ficara no tecido branco.

-Estava apenas lembrando, Milo, coisas que achei que havia esquecido, mas acho que os poderes que ganhamos trazem muito mais do que apenas força ou imortalidade.

Os braços fortes de Milo enlaçaram seu pescoço e Camus foi puxado para perto de Milo.

-Esse sangue todo, saindo de seus olhos, acho que isso me assustou um pouco- confidenciou, beijando seu rosto onde haviam marcas da trilha vermelha.

-Nós somos isso agora, Milo, filho de Dégel e Kardia, filhos do sangue, tudo em nós, suor, lágrimas, tudo é sangue.

Milo o abraçou novamente, respirando fundo para sentir seu perfume.

-É estranho estar vivo- disse- é como seu eu acordasse de um pesadelo. Eu estava pronto, sabe? A deixar esse mundo, havia aceitado a minha morte, e agora...- balançou a cabeça como se tentasse acordar- isso tudo, o que eu deveria pensar?

Camus em silêncio deixou-se ser apertado, a pele de Milo não era dura ou fria como a de seus mestres, era macia ainda, tinha um brilho sobrenatural tão discreto quanto ao dele próprio.

Poucos meses se passaram até a repentina partida de Kardia e Degel. Um dia, ao levantarem de suas camas, Camus e Milo estavam sozinhos. Sem levarem nada, apenas, desapareceram do santuário como se suas existências tivessem sidos substituídas pela deles.

Camus sentiu-se abandonado, como um filho que se perdera do pai. Por mais que haviam se conhecidos à pouco, se sentiu completamente miserável com a falta de seu mestre.

Milo, por outro lado, não deu muita importância. Se preocupou mais com o estado de Camus à si próprio, não se importava com seu criador, muito menos com criador de Camus.

Apesar da amargura e da solidão, Camus aprendeu a lidar com os outros vampiros do Santuário. Ficara amigo de muitos, Shaka, um recém chegado como ele, muito sério e estudioso, Mu, que fora criado diretamente por um dos imortais mais próximos e respeitados da Deusa.

Agora ele passava muito tempo nas grandes bibliotecas, lendo, estudando, percebera que com seu sangue forte, podia ler em uma velocidade acima do normal. Podia passar noites e noites se alimentando uma vez por dia, e passando o resto lendo ou discutindo com Saga, um dos mais antigos.

E, após alguns anos de convivência, se sentia natural, como se tivesse nascido e crescido naquele lugar.

Mas nem tudo era paz no santuário, haviam conflitos com o irmão gêmeo de Saga, Kanon. Aquele que vivera nas sombras, aquele que amava seu irmão mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo e exigia que Saga fosse o novo líder, que o poder de Saga se sobressaísse perante a Deusa e que formassem um motin contra os antigos.

Louco, completamente louco, lutava com unhas e dentes para suas teorias alucinadas de libertação dos vampiros, queria dominar o santuário e os humanos fora dele.

Muitas vezes até mesmo Milo entrava na briga ao lado dos outros.

Então, Kanon foi preso em um lugar em que não poderia sair sozinho, em uma caverna à beira do oceano. Saga, desolado com a sua própria atitude desapareceu. Alguns dos moradores do Santuário deixaram o lugar e o último antigo, Dohko, deixara o posto de sub líder para morar em algum lugar na China.

Durante anos viveram assim, os que sobraram, os que se mantinham fiéis aguardando sua própria hora. Os que simplesmente não podiam abandonar seu posto de Deus.

...oooOOOooo...

Camus foi levado para fora do Santuário, o céu estava muito limpo, podiam-se ver todas as estrelas, brilhantes e algumas nuvens.

A Lua sorria para eles, e Milo o carregou com sua velocidade vampírica para o topo do morro mais alto da região, e sentaram-se na árvore mais alta.

-Irei partir- disse- sair desse lugar, viajar pelo mundo, não estou mais doente, não tenho mais o que temer, e agora que os dois não estão mais por perto, estou livre.

-Milo...

As costas de Milo eram largas, o couro de sua roupa tinha um cheiro característico da pessoa que o vestira antes de Milo levá-la para si. Ele não usava os trajes gregos do Santuário. Preferia trazer os objetos que mantinha em seu quarto, seus móveis, roupas e algumas pinturas.

-Não preciso ficar aqui, Camus, e, para dizer a verdade, não quero, não tenho intenção de seguir as ordens de ninguém. A única coisa que me prende aqui, Camus é você, não gosto de estar entre essas criaturas, não gosto de viver aqui apenas por viver. Agora estou livre, como estive quando estava com você.

Os cabelos dourados caíam em cascatas até a sua cintura definida. Como era belo, como ainda parecia aquele ser tentador que Camus encontrara à anos atrás.

-Não suporto conviver com mais ninguém além de você, Camus, meu amor, meu salvador, meu príncipe de cabelos flamejantes- de repente suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas em seus cabelos, e Camus conseguiu sentir a respiração de Milo tão próxima que umidecia seus lábios.

-Eu o amo..-disse em um sussurro.

-Eu sei- respondeu Camus, sua voz saiu levemente trêmula. Não que ele não soubesse, assim que botaram os pés no santuário, Camus sabia que ali não era o lugar de Milo.

-Não vou pedir para você vir comigo, Camus, sei que você ama esse lugar agora, ama a Deusa, sem mesmo tê-la visto uma única vez. Sei que ama Mu e Shaka, Aioria e os outros. Mas todas essas pessoas não signficam nada para mim.

Silêncio, Camus nada respondeu. Amava Milo, sim, como a própria vida, durante o tempo que morou com ele em seu castelo, ou talvez até antes, sabia que era por Milo que havia nascido.

Mas agora, não era mais assim, havia nascido novamente a partir do momento em que sentira as presas de Degel em sua garganta.

Amava Milo sim- repetia sempre para si, mas amava outros também. Milo jamais precisara de outros além de Camus, mas Camus precisava de todos à sua volta.

-Jamais direi adeus à você, meu príncipe- disse entre um beijo e outro- jamais está me ouvindo? Apenas partirei para que possa recomeçar a minha mente e a minha alma. Preciso desse tempo, preciso estar sozinho um pouco. E você, você precisa ficar. Esse lugar à você pertence, estavam esperando por você, sei que você também irá partir, eventualmente, mas por hora, meu amor, por hora, preciso partir e você ficar.

-Não, Milo, está enganado, isso tudo, o santuário não significa mais para mim que você, eu o amo, mais do que já amei qualquer um nesse mundo, entende? Não, não posso partir, mas vê-lo pelas costas seria o fim para mim.

Os lábios de Milo tocaram os seus, beijando-o com a força da paixão aterradora que sentia por Camus. Mas nada disso era o suficiente, e ambos sabiam.

-Não, Camus, se você vier comigo, meu amado, irá me odiar para sempre.

-Por que acha isso? Milo, não entende, eu o amo, preciso de você comigo, apenas a idéia de estar sem você é insuportável para mim, não parta, não sem mim, Milo.

Mais um beijo quente, agora Milo mordera sua própria língua, enchendo a boca de Camus com o sabor metálico, delicioso de sangue fresco, o sabor de Milo.

Era a primeira vez que bebia o sangue de um outro vampiro desde que havia sido transformado. Camus mordeu a língua de Milo quando a ferida se fechou, com suas pequenas e quase impercepitíveis presas, sugando com força.

Seu coração e o coração de Milo bateram com força, juntos, ele devia ter gemido alto quando fechou os olhos. Não enxergava nada, não haviam mais corpos ou almas separadas, Camus e Milo se tornaram um.

Sentiu-se evaporar e flutuar como as nuvens brancas nos céus do verão. Sua alma incendiara-se a cada gole que bebia.

Viu-se na pele de Milo, deitado sob as estrelas, era apenas um menino, ao seu lado havia Hewke, deitado, cochilando, e Milo sussurrava o nome de Camus baixinho, apenas para si.

Quanto amor ele sentia por si. Era Milo que fazia essas visões maravilhosas? Uma floresta de flores coloridas e um vento com perfume de jasmim.

Tudo havia acabado como um chacoalhão brusco. De repente Camus estava lá entre os braços de Milo novamente, sendo agarrado pela cintura para não cair, seus dedos longos enroscados no pescoço fino e pálido de Milo, o perfume de seus cabelos.

-Eu o amo Milo, eu lhe imploro...

-Se eu o deixar vir comigo, meu amado, você irá me odiar, não suportaria isso- aquela voz grossa e forte em seu ouvido era hipnótica- não suportaria- repetiu- eu não me perdoaria por isso, enlouqueceria. Eu o amo tanto, Camus, que as vezes sinto que minha alma já deixou esse corpo quando o conheceu.

-Juro, por tudo que eu acredito, Camus que nos veremos, muitas e muitas vezes mais, mas não posso mais ficar, um dia, nos reuniremos novamente, para sempre, como Kardia e Degel fizeram, mas para isso preciso deixá-lo agora meu amor. Lembre-se, jamais deixarei de amá-lo, jamais entendeu?

Milo afundou seu rosto no pescoço de Camus, e as finas agulhas penetraram em sua artéria.

Agora Camus soube que gemeu, sua voz soou rouca e baixa, incontrolada.

As mãos fortes de Milo haviam entrelaçado as suas, seus corpos novamente haviam se fundido com aquela conexão nova e misteriosa. O som alto dos tambores havia se dissipado em um segundo.

O êxtase, era tão poderosa a força de Milo sobre si que Camus prendeu os dedos nas vestes de couro, rasgando sua gola e gritando de excitação.

De repente, estavam no quarto de Milo, deitados em sua grande cama, o calor um do outro se completando e os olhos azuis de Milo o encarava.

Estavam nus, se movendo juntos, freneticamente, descontrolados, gritando sem conter as vozes agitadas.

Então Camus não fez nada, não disse nada, apenas deixou-se envolver no sono matinal dos vampiros.

Ao anoitecer, estava sozinho, e Camus se agarrou nos lençóis que ainda levavam o cheiro que ele tanto amava.

Não, Camus e Milo não se separaram para sempre, muitas noites, em muitos anos eles se encontraram novamente. Cantavam, dançavam, caçavam e choraram juntos.

Eventualmente, Camus deixou o santuário. Mas não foi atrás de Milo. Se isolou no extremo norte congelante do mundo em busca de respostas pelos quais ele não sabia as perguntas.

Camus criara as duas crianças humanas, Isaac e Hyoga, criou-os enganando-os. Como se fossem filhos de sua própria carne, mas sem dar-lhes o sangue maldido, alimentou-os , deu-lhes um teto e aqueceu-os. Sua via agora mudara completamente. Era obrigado a finjir-se o tempo todo como humano. Eventualmente Milo aparecia, mas não ficava muito, Milo não suportava nem ao menos crianças humanas.

Camus não podia, não ainda, ficar apenas com Milo. E até que ele estivesse pronto Milo partiria, viajaria, esperaria. Cresceria sem Camus, mas para Camus, nem que isso durasse toda a eternidade.

fim...por enquanto..

...oooOOOooo...

Olá queridas leitoras, como tem passado?

Então né, esse seria o fim dessa fict XD esse capitulo está pronto já faz um tempo, mas estava tão encucada em terminar ou não a fict por aqui que fiquei muito tempo a pensar.

Quem leu o Love&Blood entendeu que essa fict (santuário)acontece antes da outra (love) mas, como eu disse antes, não é necessário ler uma para ler a outra. A santuário só surgiu no meio da primeira pois achei justo o Camyuu lindo e fofo ter uma história só dele.

Eu fiz desse o último capítulo pois acho que, pelo menos essa fase da vida dos dois, acabava por aqui.

Quero muito fazer uma terceira fict contando mais sobre o santuário, os outros moradores, Kanon e o futuro dos personagens.

Há muito ainda o que contar e espero realmente conseguir minha inspiração para escrever de volta. Ultimamente ando tão frustrada que não consigo nem escrever shortficts T_T sério, passando por uma crise de abstinência e estou ficando agoniada, tudo por culpa do bendito estresse que todas temos, certo?

Creio que através das ficts dá para perceber que sou uma grande fã de Anne Rice não é? XD ela é minha musa, seus livros são meu mundo (ui, dramática) e fiquei imensamente triste em saber que ela foi ao Brasil e EU NAO ESTAVA LAH T_T.

Meninas que leram até aqui, muitíssima obrigada, vocês me animam MUITO( não fazem idéia de como as leitoras e leitores são importantes para um fictwriter)

Pandora L.C, Eric J, Pure petit-cat, muito obrigada por todas as reviews, espero que continuem acompanhando minhas ficts.

Obrigada por lerem até aqui, e agradeceria muitíssimo reviews

Bjs


End file.
